My Heart and Your Mind
by skipster-chic
Summary: After Lana and Clark spend their first night together Isobel makes an attempt to take over Lana. She succeeds except for one thing she still feels what Lana feels including her love for Clark. CLANA I rewrote it because I wasn't satisfied with it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Smallville or any of its characters... Obviously

Notes: I changed a few things so they could fit the storyline, Clark and Lex aren't friends at all. This takes place the next morning after Lana and Clark had their first night together.

Lana opened her eyes and looked at a sleeping Clark. She lightly traced his features and sighed. He was beautiful. Clark slightly stirred and role closer to Lana. He placed his arm around her and the tips of his fingers rested nicely on her tattoo. The second that he touched her tattoo it began to glow but it wasn't a full transformation. The glow was faint and hindered. Then it stopped altogether.

Isobel opened her eyes and was pleased to find that she had regained control over her good girl counterpart. She looked up at a sleeping man and felt...

Adoration?...

Isobel tried to sit up but was restricted by Clarks rather large arm. She was about to slam him with some magic but her heart wouldn't let her? She looked at him once again. She hadn't felt this way about someone since Jean Pierre, well before he found out that she was a witch and had betrayed her by selling her out to Gertrude.

Finally Clark opened his eyes and whispered "Lana..." Clark looked at Lana for the first time this morning. Her hair was a bit messed from last night but she still looked flawless. Her face was a soft, flushed color. Those nautical eyes were slightly opened but hidden under a furrowed brow. He liked to wake up to her. For her to be the first thing that he'd seen when he'd opened his eyes. He felt the most at home when he was laying in bed with Lana than he'd ever felt in his entire life.

At first Isobel furrowed her eyebrows in disgust, but then she'd realized that he was in love with the other her. She refused to even think the girl's name. This man was hers and it was going to stay that way. Just what was his name again? A voice in her head screamed 'Clark!' Isobel thought that it was strange since when she'd taken over Lana in the past the only thoughts that she could hear were her own. She was also puzzled as to why she had such great adoration for this strange man.

"Clark..." she said as she looked up at him. Her counterpart sure did know how to pick men. He was gorgeous. By far the most attractive man that she had ever seen. He was amazingly attractive in a sexual way and yet at the same time he had one of the most innocent faces. He was just so easy to be in love with. Wait, was this love? Was she in love with this man that she barely knew? Isobel had the strange urge to kiss him, what was wrong with her? She didn't feel like herself.

He leaned down to kiss her, fulfilling her wish, and she didn't resist. She could feel it. Something was different about him. He wasn't like other men. He possessed great strength and great power. He was going to be a very powerful man one day. He could rule the world if he wanted to and yet she felt as though he wouldn't. She could feel how much of an honest person he was. Yes, he could have the world but he would never take it. He wasn't the kind of person to overindulge but she could change that.

"Lana... Are you feeling ok?" Something was different, it wasn't right. The look in her eyes was different. Yes, they were as beautiful as ever but the looked a bit more bleak. She was different. Maybe he was just paranoid though. At least that was what he told himself.

"Never better." Isobel said sitting up only to reveal that she was without clothing. She looked down and shrugged. He had to have seen it before and besides it was him.

Clark knew that if it had been Lana then she would've immediately tried to cover herself and maintain her decency but Isobel didn't care and Clark had taken note of this. Something was wrong. Lana was always nervous about showing too much of her body to even him. Even last night she insisted in being covered by the blanket.

Now Isobel decided to focus on her goals with a little bit of Clark on the side. She needed to find those stones. But who could help her? She'd still had Lana's memories so she knew that she could use that to her advantage. Lex, Lex Luthor he could and would most definitely help her out. Lana had always known that Lex was in love with her but she ignored it. Isobel knew that she could use this to her advantage. A smile crept upon Isobel's face as she made out her plan in her head. Of course if he didn't help her then she could make him. Lana, unfortunately , had never gotten rid of Isobel's old spell book and it contained a few that could help her out.

"So what do you want to do today?" Clark asked as he looked around Lana's apartment as he watched her pick out some clothes. Was it just him or were her movements and mannerisms different as well? Today she'd walked so smugly with her head held up so high. Her face expressions seemed to be different too. Was he crazy for noticing this? Or was he onto something? He still hadn't decided which. Then he noticed something else she had picked out that insanely short black mini skirt that Lana wore last Halloween and a tank top. Lana said it herself that she didn't feel comfortable in tank tops alone. Had what happened last night made her a different person or what? Maybe he was different though. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

"I have to run a few errands so I'll catch up with you later." She walked over to Clark and kissed him passionately. Clark most certainly wasn't used to this. The only time that Lana had ever kissed him with such intensity was last night. She started messing with his hair and caressing the back of his neck too. She was succeeding in getting Clark excited again. He reluctantly but suddenly broke their kiss. If they had continued at the rate that they were going then neither of them would've made it out the door.

"I'll be at home today so come up to my loft around 5 p.m. ok?" Lana or rather Isobel nodded and abruptly left. She was a bit annoyed at not being able to finish their kiss but she had to get over it. If they would've finished their kiss then who knows what would've happened, although Isobel would've have minded it. She would've enjoyed it.

Clark stood there wondering what was going on. He was contemplating getting Chloe involved in this but he decided against it. Maybe Lana was just being weird because of last night? He decided to wait and find out. Clark proceeded to put his clothes back on and try to think of a story to tell his parents why he didn't return home. He knew that there would be questions and for one of the rare times in his life he was going to lie to them. He made sure to close the door behind him and supersped home.

Isobel walked up the steps to the Luthor mansion. A maid answered the door. "I need to speak to Lex Luthor." Isobel spat at her. Then she remembered that she had to keep up the Lana facade, including the way the girl acted. So she put on her fakest goodie goodie smile and politely said "I'm sorry I'm not feeling well this morning but can I please speak to him? It's very urgent."

"Lana, Lex is currently indisposed."

"I don't care!" Isobel had the worst temper. Now she'd have to get rid of this annoying woman.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait."

Isobel said a spell making the woman disappear. No one was going to delay her.

She walked into Lex's office where he was clad in red silk pajamas. It was rather early. "Lex."

"Uh, Lana!" Lex said as he stared at her. The love of his life. His forbidden fruit. LANA. He looked at what she was wearing and momentarily wondered if she was feeling ok. The reality donned on him the girl of his dreams was standing in his office wearing some rather revealing clothing so who cares how she feels?

"Lex I need your help." Isobel was trying her best to fake being Lana and she thought that she was doing a damn good job so far.

"With what?"

"I need to find these stones."

"For what?"

"Because it's important." she was getting rather impatient with him. She didn't want to give him to much information of her motive because that might blow her cover.

"What if I do help you?" Lex said as he allowed a sinister smile to creep upon his face. "What do I get?" He could use this situation to his advantage.

"What do you want?" Isobel said playing along.

"You."

"In what way?" normally Isobel would've blasted him already but she knew that to find the stones it would take time and she couldn't risk blowing her cover.

"In every way."

End notes: My first ever Smallville fic and I hope that you enjoyed it. CLANA ALL THE WAY... DON'T FREAK BECAUSE OF THE ENDING OF THE 1ST PT.


	2. Chapter 2

"But Lex I'm with Clark." Isobel didn't think that it would be this hard to get his help. She looked at the determination in his eyes. He wouldn't budge. At least that's what she thought. She wanted to just use a spell but she knew that even she, the great Isobel Theroux, wasn't powerful enough to control a person for the amount of time that she needed to.

"It's just a business preposition." Lex tried to keep up a cold front. He avoided making eye contact and did his best to plaster on a smug smirk

"I can't." normally Isobel would've said yes but something wasn't right. Something was wrong. She started playing around with a question in her mind. Why couldn't she? She thought about it and thought about it. Then she came to a conclusion. If Clark ever found out then he'd leave her. Why did she even care about him? She was so confused.

"There it is laid out for you. Now it's your choice." Lex was beginning to give up. But she was right there so close to him. He could reach out and touch her. She was within his grasp. Well he supposed that he was willing to haggle. He would settle for just one night. Who was he kidding? He would do it for her anyway. At this point it was all up to her.

"Lex please." Isobel pleaded she really really didn't want to do this. He wasn't even remotely attractive but if it was the only way then it was the only way.  
Lex started to walk away. He only did this to see what she would do. If she started to leave then he was prepared to do it anyway. That was how bad he wanted her. But his love was in vain. He was attracted to her beauty. She would be merely a conquest. That was the only way that Lex Luthor had ever loved.

"Lex," he ceased his movements, "for how long?"

"As long as it takes." Now Lex knew Lana and he knew her well. Well enough to know that she would never do this to Clark. Something wasn't right. As much as it hurt him to admit it this wasn't Lana. On second thought who was he to decide that?

"No..." What was she doing? She was going to throw her plan away for that boy?

"One night then, final offer." he lied.

"Done." Isobel said sitting down to further discuss their arrangement. She was disgusted but if it had to be done then she would fight her way through it. All that she could think about was Clark as she told Lex all of the improtant details and what not.

Clark went into the barn. What was he going to say to his parents? He could lie and say that he'd slept in the loft, but he knew that they were too smart to ever believe that one. Besides it would be cold at night. He could just tell them that he just stayed the night at Lana's and that nothing happened. He didn't know what to do. He sat in the loft for fifteen more minutes before he stood up and readied himself to go into the house. Johnathon however, beat him to it. 

"Clark, where've you been? You didn't sleep in here all night did you?" Clark didn't know what to say. It was right there and he was wrong before, his parents would believe it.

"Actually yeah, when I got back home the door was locked." Clark hoped that his father would believe him. He was going to tell the truth but his lie just slipped out and he knew that he couldn't renig now.

"What about your keys?" Johnathon was very suspicious. Clark always had his keys no matter what.

"I forgot them at Lana's."

"What were you doing over there?"

"Nothing, so whats for breakfast?" Clark was hoping that his subject change would work.

"Oh toast, pancakes, the usual." His subject change did work. Clark followed his dad into the house and went to eat. He carefully avoided a few questions from his mom as well. After breakfast he had alot of chores to do since he wasn't there the night before to finish them. It was about 4:30 by the time that he was done. He decided that it would be best if he got cleaned up and showered before Lana arrived. Both of his parents were gone so he was all alone. They had to go to Metropolis for a few days so Johnathon could get some x-rays and whatnot with the advanced technology that they had at Metropolis General.

Isobel was done giving Lex some important details on finding the stones and stood up. "It was nice doing business with you." She extended her hand and waited for Lex to take it in a cordial shake. He did take her hand but instead of shaking it he pulled her close to him. His other arm came up around her back and he stood there as he smelled her hair and made a memory out of this feeling.

"Aren't you forgetting your end of the deal?" Isobel looked at him in disgust. His eyes were slightly closed and he was a light pink color. He started caressing her neck and she knew what he was talking about.

"No."

"No?" Lex had laughter in his eyes.

"Well not here at least take me to you room." Isobel lowered her head in defeat and followed Lex to his master bedroom. He removed his silk pajama shirt to reveal a rather faded six pack. To Isobel's surprise and amazement this completely disgusted her. He motioned with his hands for her to follow suit.

"Like what you see?" Lex was cocky and usually Isobel would've liked this in a man. It was so odd that all of her favorite qualities, wealth; power; confidence, could come together in a single man and be so horribly unattractive. First Isobel removed her boots and placed her feet on the plush red carpet. "Oh Lana, you're teasing me! Take off your shirt at least." He smiled at her devilishly and she looked away. She slowly and reluctantly removed her tanktop only to reveal her cherry red bra. A bright smile popped up on Lex's face. He stood up and came to her quickly. He pulled her towards him and attempted to kiss her lips. She turned her head away and placed her hand over his hungry lips. "What are you doing?" was his protest.

"My lips belong to Clark." Isobel was amazed at what had just come out of her mouth. She didn't say that. She didn't even want to say that. It wasn't her at all it was, Lana.

"Fine." Lex said with apparent annoyance. He moved down to her neck instead. He grabbed her head and fervently kissed her exposed skin. Isobel could feel herself falling in and out of conscienceness. Then it all went black.

"Lex what are you doing!" Lana screamed as she attempted to push him off. He was a leech. He wouldn't come off at all. "Stop it!" she yelled. Lana attempted to knee him, but he pushed her knee away. She was so afraid. Lex tried to remove her bra but she kicked his ankle and made both of them fall to the floor. Lex climbed on top of her and mauled her lips with his own.

"I like it on top. You know me so well." With a devious hand he crept up Lana's skirt and stroked her inner thigh. Lana's eyes, already filled with tears, widened and she began to fight alot harder. She looked to her left. Lex's eyes were closed due to the unwanted kisses that he was bestowing upon her. She spotted her boot. With her free arm she grabbed her heeled boot and smacked him over the head with it a few times.

"Dammit!" Lex yelled as he passed out.

Lana pushed him off of her. Her boot had left a large, red, square mark on top of his head but she could care less. She hastily and sloppily put on her boots and tanktop. It was Isobel. She had to tell Clark before Isobel took over again. She frantically searched for her keys. Then she remembered the spare set in her car. She ran out of the Luthor mansion and sped off.

Lana slammed her car door and ran up to the Kent's house. Unfortunately she was still crying, but she didn't care. Clark had to know about Isobel before things got worse. She ran up the stairs and walked into Clark's room. He wasn't there. The Kent's truck was gone so he had to be home alone. The was shower going so she walked into the bathroom. Lana stood there unaware of what to say. Clark was obviously oblivious to her prescence but she knew that it was him. She could see him through the spackled glass door.

Clark heard a knock on the glass door. It scared him and he almost tripped on the wet shower floor. He slightly opened the door and saw Lana. "Lana, what happened?" he reached out to kiss her head. He stepped out of the shower and hugged her close to him.

"Clark I have to tell you-"

"Lana are you ok?" he grabbed a towel and put it around his waist.

"Come on lets go talk in my room." he grabbed her hand and slightly pulled her towards his room.

"No Clark listen to me." Lana had to tell him before it was too late.

"We've got to get you cleaned up."

"Clark!" he stopped tending to her and waited for her to continue. Lana could feel herself losing control. "It's not me."

"What?"

With the last bit of control that Lana had she managed to say. "Remember me Clark. You know me. Recognize that its not me. Remember this." Lana said as she kissed him and fainted.

"Lana!" Clark yelled as he picked her up and placed her on his bed.

End notes: No more Lexana that has been done away with lol and she beat the crap outta him. But anyway I know that you may have noticed that I changed other things as well. So basically what you need to know is. Lana still has Isobel's spell book.


	3. Chapter 3

Isobel slowly opened her eyes. It took her a couple seconds to remember exactly what had happened. Lana had broken free. It couldn't happen again. She stood up and went into the bathroom. It was still a bit foggy from when Clark was in the shower. She wiped all of the fog from the mirror and looked at herself. She was quite the mess. Her hair was in complete disarray. She had tears streaks on her face. Even her tanktop was on wrong. She turned on the faucet and washed off her face. When she looked back in the mirror she jumped a bit. Clark was standing behind her. He put his arms around her and embraced her from behind. Isobel turned around and hugged him back. Clark ran his arms up and down her back. Since Isobel was reaching up so high her tanktop came up a bit. This exposed her tattoo. Clark glanced in the mirror and it caught his eye. He ran his hands over it. When did Lana get a tattoo?

"Are you feeling better now?" Isobel nodded. "What happened to you?" Isobel thought it would be best to pretend like nothing had happened because she didn't want him to find out anything. She shook her head. "Lana, you ran in here crying when I was in the shower. Something happened."

"Clark I don't want to talk about it." Clark raised his eyebrows at this. Normally Lana would've told him, no matter what it was.

"Just tell me." the way he looked at her. She couldn't deny him an answer even if it wasn't the truth.

"This morning, my whole day was horrible and I just needed you." she broke eyecontact and buried her face in his chest. Now, he felt bad for pressuring her.

"How about a movie?" Clark asked as he tried to put things on a lighter note. Clark put in 'The Ring 2'. He sat down on the couch as Isobel sat next to him. As the movie progressed she moved closer and closer until both she and Clark were laying down. His head was on the arm rest and hers was on a pillow in front of his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and she entwined her fingers with his. Clark was surprise that Lana wasn't scared of the movie at all. When the movie finally ended Clark stood up and turned off the tv. Lana was asleep. Clark went into the kitchen to get something to drink. He glanced back at the couch and Lana wasn't there anymore.

He felt two small hands on his shoulders. He turned around to see Lana looking up at him. She reached up and kissed him. Her hands roamed all over his back and his rested on her hips. She moved from his lips to his neck. Isobel pulled away and Clark looked down at her. He picked her up and went to his bedroom. Isobel sat on his bed and took off her shirt. He took off his shirt as well. He layed down over her and kissed her.

"I love you." he said to her in between kisses. Clark pulled her skirt down and she undid his belt. Isobel could feel how much love he had for her, or rather how much love he had for Lana. She could also feel something else, his power. He was no ordinary man. She didn't think that he was even human. She looked up at his face. He was in a state of pure bliss as was she. She could feel herself reaching the end. As Clark reached his end he didn't move. He stayed on top of Isobel and kissed her forehead.

"Je t'aime." Isobel uttered before falling asleep. Clark was confused at this. He didn't know that Lana spoke french. She went to Paris and all but she spoke french too? He was perplexed. Clark rolled over and tried to sleep. He decided to deal with this the next day. However, sleep wouldn't come to him that night. Instead he sat on the edge of the bed thinking.

Why did Lana even go to Paris? Clark thought about this for a few good minutes. It was that witch, to study that witch. What was her name? Isabella? No it was Isobel. Isobel Thoreaux. He wished that he had half of the reporters wit that Chloe had. He'd reached a dead end.

Then Lana stirred in her sleep, she rolled on her side and revealed her tattoo to Clark. He looked at it. It looked so familiar. Where had he seen it before? It was a symbol from somewhere. He thought for a couple of minutes before finally finding the answer. That symbol, it was form the caves. He knew that he'd seen it before. He put on some clothes, grabbed a flash light, and supersped to the caves. He looked at the symbol. It was the same one on Lana's back. He reached up and touched it. As soon as he did he got alot of flashbacks. There was a woman who looked just like Lana, she was saying something in latin. Two men grabbed her and tied her to a wooden stake. She spit up something on a book and the people began to burn her. Clark was so confused. Who was this woman? He thought about getting Chloe involved again, but then decided that it would make things more complicated.

He decided to simply walk back to the loft. He didn't even bother to use his speed. He sat up in the loft wondered exactly what was going on. He could ask Lana. No, then she would ask him how he knew about Isobel and such. He had to figure this out on his own. He stayed up in the loft all night contemplating his next move.

The next morning Isobel sat up in Clarks bed. Where was he? She shrugged it off and went into the bathroom. She knew that she had to find out more about Clark and the things that he was hiding from her because there were many and she knew it. Isobel put on one of Clark's t-shirts and went downstairs. He wasn't there. Maybe he was in the loft. She walked out into the barn. Sure enough he was sitting on the couch.

"Lana." he stood up.

"Why are you out here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh." she came up to stand by him and kissed him. Clark noticed it now: her kisses were different. He slightly pulled away, she was different last night as well. "What?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I have to go and get dressed at home and then I'll be back." he nodded his head in a reply. She kissed his cheek and he didn't even acknowledge it.

Isobel went into Lana's apartment and closed the door. She looked for her spellbook. She'd finally found it underneath one of the couch cushions. She flipped a few pages. Then she'd found what she was looking for. It was all in Latin but it literally read 'memory spell'. It was a spell used to obtain someone elses memories. She wanted Clark's memories. She needed to know what he was. She bookmarked that page and then looked for another spell. She flipped through another few pages. This next spell would take exactly one week to make. It was called 'permanent posession'. The ingredients read:  
1 hair from the person being posessed, Isobel pulled a piece of her/Lana's hair out.  
4 cloves, she got them from the kitchen.  
1 drop of spit from person being posessed, she spit into a cup.  
5 drops of blood from the person that they loved, now this one was going to be hard to get. The spell required the blood because if not then the person who was being posessed would still have something to hold onto and to fight for.  
The last indredient was a good amount of holy water, this was going to be hard since she couldn't enter churches.

Isobel put the ingredients that she had together and let them simmer over the fire in the fireplace. They had to simmer for 1 week until they liquified. She decided to get the rest later. She read what she needed for the memory spell. She needed to drink a bit of Clark's blood and say a spell immediately after. She could kill two birds with one stone with this one.

Clark walked back into the house and realized that Lana had forgotten her purse. He picked it up and supersped over to her apartment. He was about to open the door but he thought that it would be pointless to open it if she wasn't there so he used his x-ray vision instead. She was in there. She was reading a book, that book! That spell book. Clark decided to check it out later. He went back to his house and waited for Lana to get there. When she did he was going to superspeed to her apartment and see what was in that spell book. Clark was very anxious. He was both nervous and excited to get over there. Soon he saw Lana pull up in the driveway. That was his cue.

Clark tried to open the door. It was locked. He decided to go in through the window. He didn't want Lana to know that he had been there. He walked over to the book and opened it. Inside the cover it read Isobel Marguerite Thoreaux. He opened it more and saw the page with the dried blood on it. This was definitely Isobel's book. There were two bookmarked pages as well. He read them both. He was taken aback by what the first one read. He figured that she was going to use this spell on him. The second was the posession spell. He didn't know what this one was for. Maybe Isobel was posessing Lana somehow? No, is that even possible? Then he reminded himself that he was in Smallville. He flipped through the pages until he came across something called a banishing spell. He heard someone getting out of their car. It was Lana. He ripped out the page and climbed out the window.

He stayed there on the fire escape for a couple of minutes to see if Lana would do anything. He used his x-ray vision to see what was going on. Lana was about to sit down but she suddenly got up, rushed to the bathroom and threw up. "Quel suis-je allant faire?"( that means what am I going to do?... I think it does anyway, sorry guys my french is horrible!) Clark didn't know what that meant but he knew that something was wrong. He sped home and tucked the paper under his bed. He needed a way to figure out if his assumption was correct. Was it Lana or Isobel?


	4. Chapter 4

Two words haunted Clark for the next three hours. _Remember me_. That was all the proof that he needed. When Lana came back it was her. It was really her and she tried to tell him. Clark felt stupid for not listening better. He contemplated what to do. Isobel didn't know that he knew yet so this bought him a large window of time. He wasn't worried about the spells because there was no way that she could get his blood. Unless she knew about kryptonite and he didn't think that she did.

Isobel sat on the couch wondering what had been wrong with Clark. She shrugged it off and got into the shower. After her shower she decided to read her spell book some more to find out about her situation. Why did she have feelings for Clark? Isobel looked under the page about possession. She hadn't written this page. The great witch that had it before her had written it. It was in very explicit detail. She skimmed the page quickly. Then something caught her eye. It said that when the witch is possessing someone there is a chance that the possession may not become completed. She read examples of what 'incomplete' indicated. Incomplete indicates that the witch may experience blackouts where the host temporarily regains control of his or her body, the witch may experience some of the host's thoughts, and/or the witch may still have the hosts feelings. 

Isobel thought about it and she had all of those things. Then she read ahead for the reasons why this could happen. The first reason listed was that the witch wasn't powerful enough to perform possession, that wasn't it. The second and last reason listed was that the host had a very strong bond with someone at exact moment of attempted of possession. Isobel thought about this for a few minutes. Could this be why? She tapped into Lana's memories to find out what had happened before Isobel possessed her. She remembered now. At the moment that Isobel had attempted possession Clark and Lana had been at what was the pinnacle of their relationship so far. Then she thought about it even more. Of course she was always trying to get out, but she didn't remember trying this time.

Isobel scanned the page over once more and saw something that she had missed. It said that even if the witch isn't attempting possession she can be conjured by a being of great power. Isobel played with this thought in her mind. This wasn't possible. The only person around was... Clark. It was Clark. She knew it. He was different and today she was intent on finding out just how different he was.

Clark had no idea what to do so he went down into the caves. He thought that maybe they could tell him what happened and somehow give him an idea. He needed something, anything, any type of lead. He stared at the markings on the wall. Then he came across Isobel's symbol. There were a couple of other symbols around it as well. He wondered what all of this meant. Was he really meant to come into contact with Isobel? Maybe this was all part of the plan, but for what reason? He didn't know.

Isobel flipped through the book even more. It was so vast and there were so many things that she hadn't yet seen. Then she saw a page with her name on it. A great witch from many years before her could see the future and she wrote of Isobel. She wrote that one day there would be a powerful witch who would perish but come back through another. That witch would fall in love with one who came from the sky. One called Kal-El. Isobel had never heard this name before. She threw the book down.

"Vous aviez tort!" she yelled. (you were wrong). Isobel had almost completely lost all faith in the book now. She didn't love someone named Kal-El, she loved Clark. When she regained her composure she picked the book back up and sat down with it in her lap. She chided herself for acting that way. Above all a witch must have faith in her coven. She read more about herself and this 'Kal-El'. She read that Kal-El isn't his own person. He is dormant inside another person and she must find that person. The book also said two more important things. The only way to bring Kal-El out from his dormant state is to find the red stones and the only way to kill him is to find the green ones. Stones... That reminded her, she had to find those other stones. She had to go see Lex.

Clark finally decided that the best thing to do would be to go to Chloe even though he shouldn't. He needed her help so he went against his earlier decision and prepared to go and see Chloe. He sped over to Chloe's house and walked up to the door. He knocked three times but no one answered. He knocked three more times and he could hear Chloe's voice it sounded like she said 'hold on' but he wasn't sure so he waited.

Chloe answered the door and was excited to see Clark. "Clark! What are you doing here?" 

"Hey Chloe, I know that this is kind of forward but I need your help."

"With what Clark?" Chloe asked as she opened the door more so that he could step in.

"It's a really long story..." Clark said hoping that she would take some interest.

"I'm all ears Clark."

"OK this is going to sound really weird but-"

"Clark, this is Smallville home of the weird. Now shoot."

"Ok well do you remember that witch that Lana was studying in Paris?" 

"Isobel? Clark I thought that you said this was going to be something weird. Let me tell you I am the worst person to come to for relationship advice." she said smirking.

"Chloe it has nothing to do with relationship advice. It's that witch, she's possessed Lana and I need you help."

"How? What?" Chloe was flabbergasted.

"I was hoping that you could use some of your reporter skills to help me figure out a way to get her back."

"Of course Clark. But I have to know some things first. Does she know that you know?"

"No, but its weird though."

"How?"

"Well maybe she's just pretending but she still loves me."

"This is a toughie. Just let me get my caffeine fix and I will get on it right away."

"Thanks so much Chloe."

"What are friends for? But in the meantime you should go back and act like nothing has happened ok? We don't want her to get suspicious." 

"Chloe wait there's one or rather two more things. I think that she's planning to cast a spell on me and a permanent one on Lana."

"What kind?"

"A memory spell on me and a permanent possession spell on Lana. Oh yeah and I ripped out a page from her spell book. Its a banishing spell. Do you think that this could help us?"

"Clark whatever you do, do not let her find out your secret. And yeah that spell would probably be good. Do you have it?"

"No." 

"Well make a copy of it and get it to me ASAP got it? I'll call you as soon as I find anything." Clark nodded and left.

He went over to the Talon to see if Lana was there. It was currently closed due to an extensive remodeling job. He walked up the stairs to Lana's apartment. No one was home but the door was unlocked. He walked in and spotted the spell book. It was open to a page about Isobel. He scanned through it. Red stones? He thought for a second. Red kryptonite, then she knew about kryptonite. He didn't think that she knew that he was really Kal-El though. He was going to take a chance with this because if she really knew then Lana would be gone forever and so would he.

Isobel walked up the steps to the Luthor mansion yet again, but this time she didn't intend to sleep with Lex. She was going to see if he would still help her find the stones. If not then she would have to find this mysterious Kal-El. He would definitely help her. She walked into Lex's office confidently.

"Lana?" Lex was startled. "Lana, I'm so sorry for what I did. I wasn't thinking clearly. Please do not tell anyone. I'll pay you any amount just don't tell anyone."

"I'm not after your money Lex."

"Then what?"

"Your help. But now that you mention it some money would be nice. How about say thirty million?"

"Done. What else do you need my help with?"

"The stones Lex."

"Well I had many archaeologists and specialists look for them and there was one that used to be somewhere in Asia but it completely disappeared. There are supposedly three in all and all three have completely vanished. There's nothing more I can do."

"Well alright then I guess that I will just settle for the money." Lex nodded his head.

"I'll arrange for a transfer to your bank account by tomorrow morning ok?"

"Sure." Isobel said as she walked out. Now she needed to find Kal-El for sure. She was driving over a bridge, on her way back to the Talon, when she noticed something in the water. Small green specks all over the place. She picked up one of the larger pieces and it felt as if her hand was on fire. Her veins were pulsing green. What was this strange green stone? It must be the green rock that the book was talking about. As much pain as she was in, she managed to put one away in her locket. Maybe these strange little rocks could help her find Kal-El, somehow.

A/N:Her locket is made of lead.


	5. Chapter 5

Isobel crawled back to the car and took a brief moment so she could recuperate. What was happening to her? She didn't feel well at all. Nothing had ever affected her as those green stones had. Unless... But that was impossible. She drove off back to the talon. She had to figure things out. Everything was just so complicated right now.

Clark could hear a car coming down the road, it was Lana's car. He sped off to a local chinese restaurant. He bought her some food and walked his way back. He wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Isobel went upstairs and threw her keys on the counter. She plopped herself down on the couch and sat there with her thoughts to keep her company.

Clark walked up the stairs to Lana's apartment. He realized, with the help of Chloe, that if he was going to find out more about Isobel then he had to keep her very close. He carefully pushed the door back. He saw Isobel laying on the couch. She didn't look too good either and this worried him. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Clark." she smiled instantly and walked/ ran to him. She jumped on him and almost made him drop the food that he'd brought for her. She kissed his cheek and hugged him. Since when did she become so dependant on him? Since when had the great Isobel Throeaux become so mushy?

He kissed her back slightly. "I brought your favorite." he said as he held up the bag with chinese food in it. "Are you hungry?" he set the food on the counter and opened it. Isobel began to look nauseous. She ran to the bathroom and Clark could hear retching noises. Chinese food wasn't such a good idea afterall. He walked into the bathroom and saw her hovering above the toilet. "Are you ok?" he said as he kneeled down beside her.

She shook her head yes. "I'm fine, I've just been a little bit nauseous lately. Mostly strong smelling things." Clark handed her a paper towel and she gladly took it. She wiped off her mouth and stood up. She wobbled a bit but Clark stood up and steadied her. "I guess that I'm just a bit dizzy too. Maybe its the flu or something." she knew what was happening but she couldn't exactly tell him yet.

"Yeah maybe, so when's the last time that you ate?" Clark asked.

"Not today. I can't keep anything down. Just water." she walked into the living room and he followed her. "But I'm fine lets not even think about that. I missed you." she stood up and started kissing him ferociously. He was enjoying it but he couldn't do it. He felt as though he was taking advantage of the situation. He slightly nudged her off.

"It was only a couple of hours." he couldn't help but sound a bit cold towards her. He didn't mean to be, but he was bad at pretending. He couldn't begin to fathom how he had gotten away with it for most of his life. When he said that she pulled away and practically threw herself down onto the couch. "What is it Is- Lana?" she darted her eyes at him. For a moment it sounded as though he'd called her Isobel, but maybe he was just stuttering. She wasn't sure. Clark had noticed what he'd done and he immediately sat down next to her. He had to take her mind off of it. He started to kiss her. He needed a distraction and apparently this one was working.

Isobel kissed him back but something was wrong. He seemed so, disconnected. She couldn't feel the love that she had once felt from him. Maybe it was because of her though. Maybe it was just because of her current state. Isobel didn't believe what was right in front of her for she was in denial. She felt something vibrate on her leg and she jumped, smacking Clark in the head. "What is that?" she yelled impatiently.

"My phone." Clark was trying to calm her down. Why was she so moody? She sighed, annoyance was obvious on her soft features. "It will only be a second. It's my parents from Metropolis." Clark said lying. She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Hello." Clark said softly.

"Clark, I found out some new things and they are pretty important. I just thought that you'd like to know."

"Oh hey mom, how's dad?"

"Mom? Oh she must be right there then. So are you going to come and get the information or do you want me to fax it to you?"

"Well I kind of want to stay her to keep and eye on her but there are some things that I need to tell you too. So I will be out there tomorrow ok? Yeah I will have to come and see how dads doing." Clark said the last bit kind of loud so that Isobel would hear him.

"Whatever you say Clark. But I'll see you tomorrow. In the morning ok? How about 9?"

"That's perfect." Clark said as he hung up the phone.

"So how's your dad?" Isobel asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"He's not doing so well. I'm going to fly into metropolis first thing tomorrow morning to see how things are. I'll be up there for two days."

"Why do you have to leave? Can't I go with you? I'm worried about him too." Isobel pleaded.

"No Lana, it will only be for two days. We can make today special ok?" he was trying to haggle with her and he thought that this might just work. This was odd. Why did she want to be with him so badly?

"Fine, what are we going to do?" she walked up to him and hugged him again. She couldn't keep her hands off of him today. He leaned down and kissed her. She pulled away and smirked. "Clark Kent I think you need a shower." she smiled and pushed him into the bathroom. He scrunched his face up at this. What was she talking about?

"Why? Do I smell?" he said as pulled away from her kiss.

"No, you just need one." she laughed and pulled off his shirt. He knew what she was thinking about and he didn't want to do it. However, he wouldn't have turned down Lana and she knew that, so he had to do it. He fakely smiled back at her and let her do what she wanted. As she was removing his socks something caught his eye. A locket? He had never seen Lana wearing that before. He just figured that it was Isobels, but what was inside of it? He cupped her chin and softly lifted up her face. He kissed her as he pulled off her locket. She didn't even notice this and pulled off her own shirt. Then she paid her attention to the water. She had decided that a bath would be better than a shower. She turned it on and let the bubbles flow. Clark tried to use his x-ray vision to see through the locket but it was to no avail. It was made of lead. He was about to open it when Isobel snatched it away.

"What are you doing Clark?" she asked as stuck put her locket back on.

"I was curious, what's in it?"

"Just pictures of my parents." she said as she looked at her feet. Isobel was an excellent actress. She knew, that Clark knew about Lana's parents so she played on these emotions. Clark really wondered what was in it now because Lana never used to wear it and Isobel could care less about Lana's parents.

Soon the water in the bath tub was high. "Water's ready." she said as she began to take off all of her clothes down to her underwear. Clark couldn't help but watch her, then he decided that he shouldn't and looked away. Isobel removed the last of her clothing. "Why are you embarrassed Clark? I'm not." she said as she sat in the bath tub. Clark came up behind her and pulled the clip from her hair. He had to do something to keep her occupied, and he wasn't exactly ready to join her. "Come on Clark. Join me."

"Wouldn't you rather have a massage?" he said as he began going to work on her shoulders and back. He trailed tender kisses down the back of her neck. This only made her want him more.

"No." she said as she stood up. Clark kept his eyes on her face, directly on her face. "Come on Clark, today is supposed to be special." she leaned up to kiss him again. He gave into her because there wasn't much else that he could do. He reluctantly joined her. She faced her back to him and handed him a loofah. He took it and began to wash her back. After about fifteen minutes she faced him and urged him to turn around. He did and she went to work on his back. Suddenly Clark heard a large gasp from Isobel and a splash. He immediately turned around. She was under the water. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her awake. But the impact that he was shaking her at shook her locket loose and it opened, dropping out the small green stone. Clark fell over the side of the tub and Isobel fell back into the water, still unconscious.

Panic struck Clark. What was he going to do? He couldn't let Isobel die because then Lana would die. But he couldn't move either. Clark was about to lose consciousness. He felt so helpless. There was nothing else that he could do. Clark felt his eyes close and accepted his fate and Lana's fate. This was the end.


	6. Chapter 6

Lana stood up out of the water as her chest heaved with life. What had happened? She couldn't even remember. That meant that Isobel was involved. She'd hoped that Clark would find out by now but maybe she was wrong. She pulled the plug and let the water out of the tub. As she stepped out she looked over the side and there was Clark. She jumped on the floor and started patting his face. Isobel had done this. Tears filled her eyes.

"Clark, please just tell me what's wrong!" she held his head to her chest and rocked him back and forth. He wouldn't come to. She ran over to the closet and grabbed a few towels and her robe. She draped her robe over him, to warm him up and dried off his face with one of the towels. A rather loud noise interrupted her. Something was clogging the drain. What was it? She looked in the tub to see a meteor rock. She picked it up and the veins in her hand began to pulse a distorted, green color. She threw it on the floor and it landed on Clarks hand. His hand began to pulse green as well and it burned him. She saw that locket on the floor and threw it in there chucking the locket into her bedroom.

She rushed back to Clark. What was happening? What kind of weird rock was that? It must be harming humans now as well. She knew that she was perfectly human and not meteor freaky in any way and Clark wasn't either. So none of this made any sense. Lana placed her head on Clark's chest to see if his heart was still beating. She released a huge sigh of relief when it was. He was alive. His hand came up to her back and he cleared his throat.

"Clark! Clark! What happened?" he shook his head. "Clark listen to me I need to tell you something."

"Can't it wait a few minutes?" This wasn't Clark what was wrong with him? Maybe he'd figured it out and he thought that she was indeed Isobel.

"It's me Clark. Listen to me. You have to find a way to get rid of her."

"Lana?" she nodded and smiled at him.

"Lana I knew it wasn't you." he grabbed her into a big hug.

"I know." she whispered into his ear as she went limp.

"LANA!" he yelled. He couldn't lose her again. He couldn't. He picked her up and placed her in her bed. He sat next to her on the edge. A blanket was placed over her and he wrapped a towel around himself. He rested his head against her chest. "Please Lana, don't leave me. Not again."

"Clark." she whispered, "I'm here. But I'm weak. You need to know this. I'm getting stronger and I can hear her thoughts now. It's only a matter of time, but listen. She knows something about you."

"How long do you have?" Clark was shaken and very concerned.

"A few minutes probably."

"What does she know?"

"She knows that you're different."

"Different? Like what?"

"I don't know.Just that you're different. Not like most men. Clark take care of yourself and be careful. Know that no matter what happens. I love you." she reached up and touched his face.

"Are you hungry Lana? Isobel told me that she hadn't eaten in a while."

"No, but you have to know Clark. That something went wrong and I'm I'm..."

"You're what? Lana wait. LANA! Dammit!" Clark yelled as he punched the bed beside her. What was she going to say? Now all that he could do was wait for Isobel to come back and then he would go to Chloe and settle this once and for all.

Clark decided to stay close to Lana with the hope that when she woke up again it would actually be her. The hours passed and nothing. He watched her eyes moved rapidly beneath her eyelids as if she was having some kind of dream. Almost as if she and Isobel were fighting for control inside. Clark was anxious but for once there was nothing that he could do. He couldn't go and save her like he normally would have. He had to sit back and wait. He was tempted to read some more of Isobel's spell book but if she caught him then he didn't know what he would do. So he went to Lana's closet and picked out some clothes for her. He set them up for when she woke up. She would need to be dressed whether it was Lana or Isobel. Another hour passed and Clark became tired. He didn't want to leave her so he carefully positioned himself on the bed next to her. He just watched her for a few minutes before he fell asleep.

Clark had a rather strange dream. He dreamt of Lana. He and Lana were walking in the forest and he began to gradually fall behind until he was lost from her. He finally found her sitting with her back to him on the edge of a pond. He called out to her. She craned her neck to turn around. Her eyes glowed purple and the bright afternoon sky started to turn a dark crimson color. She walked over to him and kissed his lips. When he pulled away from their kiss his eyes glowed red. He placed his hand on Lana's swelled stomach. She was pregnant. Then it was like it fast forwarded to he and Lana kissing in a large mansion, and then him picking up a baby, their baby. His eyes glowed red again and Lana's were violet. It wasn't he and Lana, it was Kal-El and Isobel.

Clark practically jumped up. He was panting and sweating. What did this mean? He was very confused. He contemplated the meaning of his dream. It didn't make sense to him because all it had been were flashes of images that lasted for a split second. He sat there in thought but was interrupted when Lana stirred.

"Clark..." she whispered. He immediately grabbed her hand.

"Lana, is it you? Are you ok?" he was very hopeful. It sounded as though it could have been her. He caressed her hand and looked at her face anxiously, searching her countenance for any kind of reaction or movement. Suddenly she opened her eyes and sat up.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" it was Isobel. Clark immediately recoiled. He was so disappointed. He got up and walked over to the window. "What's wrong? Were you expecting someone else?" Isobel said jokingly.

"Of course not, Lana." Clark turned around and put a smile on his face. "So how about we go to the movies?"

"Well actually I had something else in mind."

"What?" Clark was a bit nervous.

"Well I just wanted to go back to your place and stay with you until you had to leave."

"But I don't have to leave until tomorrow morning."

"I want to spend every minute with you until then. So shall we?" Clark nodded.

"I think we should get dressed first though." Clark suggested. Isobel walked over to the clothes that Clark had picked out and put them on. When she was done she found him in the bathroom putting on the clothes that she had taken off of him earlier. His back was to her and he was holding his red flannel shirt. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you more than you will ever know." ordinarily Clark would have taken this as a compliment, but not this time. Isobel sort of waited for Clark to say something back. But nothing came. He just continued on with his shirt. "Is there something wrong Clark?"

"No of course not. Why?" Clark said a bit too quickly.

"Because you're acting different. You seem so dist-" Clark quickly kissed her in an attempt to quell her suspicions.

"Are you ready to go?"  
"Of course." Isobel smiled and took the arm that Clark had offered up to her.

The next morning Clark got up quietly so that Isobel wouldn't wake up. He decided that it would be best if he left and she didn't know about it. There wasn't anything suspicious lying about the Kent house so it would be ok if she stayed there. He got dressed and packed up his old backpack with some necessities- clothes, a tooth brush,etc- things like that. Clark was about to walk out the front door when he heard running footsteps to the bathroom. He became worried and ran up the stairs. Isobel was hovering above the toilet bowl like a drunkard. What was wrong with her? She seemed to be half asleep still.

Then she looked up at Clark and then to the bag that he was holding. "You were going to just leave? Without even saying good bye?" she sounded as though she were sincerely hurt and this bothered Clark a little bit.

"I'm sorry I was in a rush Lana. I was going to call you as soon as I made it though." he smiled and bent down to her level. "Are you ok?" he rubbed his large hand over her back in an effort to comfort her. Even if it wasn't really Lana, it was still her body and he was going to make sure that it was taken care of. "Come on." he said as he led her downstairs and into the kitchen.

He rummaged in a cabinet for a little while and poured a small amount of a burgundy liquid into a cup. "Drink this, it will pep you up." he handed it to Isobel and she took a small sip.

She made a sour face. "What is this?"

"Red wine, my mom always drinks a little bit to pep her up when she is feeling a little bit drowsy." Isobel immediately spit out the wine as if it were poison. "What's wrong?"

"Clark! I can't have wine!"

"Why?" Clark was sincerely and utterly dumbfounded.

"It has alcohol in it!" she filled up her old wine cup with some water and chugged it.

"Lana, a little bit of it won't kill you." Isobel frowned and turned away.

"It's getting late Clark. Do you want me to drive you?"

"It's fine," he walked over to her "besides you aren't even dressed yet." he kissed her cheek for effect.

"No I want to." Clark frowned because this would delay him even more.

"But I already bought my bus ticket." Clark made up an excuse. Even if it wasn't a very good one.

"I thought you said that you were going by plane?" Clark gulped.

"I uh- changed my mind at the last minute." how coul dhe make a careless mistake like that?

"Oh..." Isobel was actually surprised. She didn't think for a second that he was lying. She'd put him up on this pedestal in her mind.

He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "It's only for two days."


	7. Chapter 7

"Tell me how your dad is doing when you get there." she said to him as she watched him walk out the door. Isobel went back upstairs and laid in Clark's bed. She reached her hand up to her locket, she always fondled it. Her eyes widened as she noticed that it was gone. She tried to remember what happened after she had lost control. She couldn't, she couldn't tap Lana's recent memories. She needed to complete that spell, now. The last thing that she needed was Clark's blood and she would get that when he came back. Now content with her newly organized plan she laid back on Clark's bed and drifted off into sleep.

Clark sped to Chloe's house and knocked on the door. Chloe came running with a cheerful smile.

"Morning Clark." Chloe was still in her pj's but she was wide awake, all thanks to the cup of early morning coffee that she'd held in her hand. "Come in." she opened the door even wider and Clark greatly obliged. "So how's your morning goin?" she sat down at the table as Clark placed his bag on the floor.

"Not so great actually."

"Why?"

"Isobel has been really moody lately, and not to mention that this morning she was puking her guts out. Then I offered her something to make her feel better and she spit it out all over the place."

"Exactly what did you offer her Clark?" it sounded a bit familiar to Chloe.

"Just a little bit of red wine. I thought that she was just drowsy. It peps my mom up in the morning."

"You gave her alcohol?" Chloe was astonished to say the least.

"Well, yeah." Clark looked at his feet. 

"Wait, Clark I'm gunna ask you something very personal. Ready?"

"Well there isn't anything worse that you could know so shoot." Clark readied himself for her 'personal' question.

"Ok, umm, have you and Lana, or Isobel whatever umm, you know?" Chloe was trying her hardest not to be blunt.

"No I don't know. Have we what?" Clark wasn't exactly as quick as his superspeed.

"Are you two, sexually active?" Chloe almost whispered the last part.

"WHAT?" Clark was very surprised.

"I told you it was personal wonder boy."

"Yeah." Clark admitted, the embarrassment was apparent on his face.

"Well Clark, I think that Lana is..." Chloe trailed off hoping that Clark would get what she was saying. He could be so thick at times.

"That Lana's what?"

"Pregnant." The reality of what Chloe had just said hit Clark like a ton of bricks.

"But that's impossible. Every time that we have ever, you know, we always protected ourselves." Clark had a serious case of denial. He began to feel light headed.

"Well you don't know that. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings Clark, but you don't know if what protects humans would protect Lana from you. It is highly possible that it doesn't. Just like human alloys and whatnot can't hurt you. Maybe normal latex condoms don't stop your little guys either."

"Oh my god." Clark felt queasy. He couldn't handle a baby yet. What was he going to do? But maybe Chloe was wrong.

"Clark, are you ok?" Clark shook it off.

"Yeah, now show me what new information you found on Isobel."

"Ok first of all I found out that Isobel was a very strong witch, but she is weak without her coven or all it said was without 'him'. I did my best to find out who he was but I couldn't find a thing. I also checked up on some other things. Her original body isn't even in the coffin in Paris. I also have no idea why they would put it in a church. But anyway, there was apparently this old apothecary back in Isobel's day, well everyone thought that he was crazy but after he died it turned out that he really could see the future. He foretold Isobel returning and wreaking with the one from another world. I had no idea what that meant. And one last thing, I tracked down this old script from one of my sources. It said that the only way to get Isobel out of someone was to bring both of the body's together. I think that's why her body has gone missing. All we have to do is basically find it and bring the two together. Yeah I know that it sounds gross but that was the best lead that I've gotten."

"Wow... That's alot to take in. I have a copy of that spell though. The one for Isobel's removal. Maybe you should take a look at that one first." Clark handed her the old piece of paper.

"This looks really similar to the permanent possession one. I tracked that one down too." Chloe rummaged in her desk for the paper. She compared the two and they were one in the same. "I think that this is a trick. She would trick someone into performing this and then she would have complete control over the host's body." Clark was speechless. How did Chloe get so smart?

"What are we going to do?"

"I think that we should visit the museum in Paris and do some more research. It's the only way that we are going to get anywhere."

Clark nodded. "I'll have to tell Isobel though, I'll use the mom and dad excuse again. They're in Metropolis because my dad has to gave some routine x-rays, and check ups done. It takes a couple days for the x-rays to be done so I think that this could work."

"Good, because we are going to need all of the time that we can get." Chloe said as she took another big gulp of her coffee. "So when do we leave?"

"Now." Clark stood up and extended his hand to Chloe.

"What are you talking about Clark? How are we going to get to Paris from-"

"In case you forgot, I have that luxury. Get dressed and we'll leave." he said with a smirk. Chloe nodded and rushed into her bed room. She threw on some clothes and joined Clark. He held her and they took flight. Chloe was secretly loving this. Not even the flying part. Just being wrapped up in Clark's arms. She secretly wondered what it would be like if Lana never did come back. Clark would probably visit her more often and... That was horrible, she immediately shook the thought from her mind and focused on their current task at hand.

They landed in Paris somewhere near Isobel's tomb. Clark let go of Chloe and she did the same. An awkward moment settled bewteen the two.

"So where's the cathedral where Isobel's tomb is?"

"Well, I did some more background info and I discovered that there is an 'underground' society of people who follow her. They call theselves the believers. Corny huh? I guess that they practice witch craft and stuff and the only way that we are going to find anything good is if we do a little bit of undervocer work. See if they're the real deal."

"I'm game." Clark said with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

"So exactly where are we going?" Clark was puzzled as he tried to keep up with Chloe.

"We're going to an old bar called l'obscurité. That's where they hang out. Most of them are really young so we will fit in perfectly. Just act natural Clark." Chloe had obviously become an expert at undercover work by now and Clark just followed her lead.

Chloe walked in the door and everyone stopped to look at her. She froze, she didn't know what to do. Clark quickly came in beside her and took her arm in his. The moment that Clark walked in through the front door everyone began to whisper, and he pulled out a "c'est lui" from the whispers but that was it. He led Chloe to the bar and sat down. He waited for the whispers to stop, but they didn't. A girl even fainted. This really boosted Clark's ego, he didn't know that he was that attractive. About 10 minutes had passed now, he and Chloe were doing a pretty good job of blending in too.

Clark was going to order a drink when he realized that he was in France and he couldn't speak french. But the waiter didn't know that and asked. "queest-ce que je peux obtenir pour toi?" (what can I get for you?)

"L'eau." (water) Clark quickly answered. Where did that even come from? He was very confused. He had never taken a french class in his entire life. Chloe also gave him a very confused look but he shrugged her off.

A few more minutes passed and Clark leisurely sipped his water. "So when are we going to find out some more stuff?" Clark whispered to Chloe.

"Give me a couple minutes to think. I'll come up with something." Chloe didn't even know what to do.

Clark turned away and started to make up his own plan in his head. He looked around the bar. It was a very small hole in the wall. There were only women in it. This made him feel really uncomfortable, now that he was looking around, he and Chloe did stick out really badly. She was the only blonde and he was the only male. Clark turned back around and looked at the marble bar counter.

The whole room suddenly became deathly quiet. Clark glanced over his shoulder to see what the commotion was about. A woman with deep red hair and piercing green eyes walked through the front doors. Clark quickly turned his head away, hoping not to be noticed. As soon as he did the woman tapped him on the shoulder.

"Vous êtes ici. Suivez-moi." (You're here. Follow me.) To Clark's surprise he understood her and did as he was told. He stood up and took Chloe's hand in his. Then the woman stopped. "Pas vous!" (not you!) she yelled at Chloe as she lifted up her hand and hurled red magic at Chloe, forcing her back out through the doors of the pub.

"Chloe!" Clark yelled. He walked over to the door to pick up Chloe.

"I'll be fine Clark just promise that you'll come out in 15 minutes." Clark nodded.

"Venez Kal-El." (Come Kal-El) Clark looked at the woman as if she was crazy. How did she know about that, about him? She held out her arm for him and he accepted. She led him down into a doorway

Isobel was laying down in Clark's bed when the phone rang. She jumped up and ran downstairs. She was hoping that it would be Clark. Oh her way down the stairs she almost fell. She caught herself and paused for a moment. It had scared her so badly. Then she realized that the phone was still ringing. She answered it.

"Hello."

"Lana? Is Clark there?" Martha said. This confused Isobel since Clark was supposed to be visiting them in Metropolis. He had lied to her and this enraged her.

"Yeah, but he's in the shower right now. Can I have him call you back?" she made up a lie.

"No, that's ok. Just let him know that we will be gone for longer than expected."

"Is everything ok?"

"Well it's Johnathon's back, but don't worry Lana everything will be fine."

"Ok, thanks Mrs. Kent."

"No thank you Lana." then Martha hung up.

Isobel was extremely upset. The threw the phone at the floor and smashed it. "DAMMIT!" she screamed. She said a spell and she was suddenly in the talon. She grabbed her spell book and read through it. She put her finger on the conjuring spell and began to get the ingredients for it. She didn't know why she was so upset. It had to be the hormones.

Clark couldn't see anything down in the basement of the bar. The only thing that he was conscious of was the red haired woman's hand guiding him. Someone switched on a light. What Clark saw utterly amazed him. A big mural, just like the walls of the caves. He looked at the big S sign and it began to glow. 

"It's time. Kal-El." a deep voice said. The red headed woman placed a necklace around his neck and his eyes glowed red. She kissed him and he pushed her off. She fell to the ground and attempted to use magic, but he super sped to her and grabbed her by the neck. He raised her off of the ground until she fainted. He looked at her necklace. It was a charm that bore the emblem of Krypton. He ripped it off and walked over to the portal. Just as he was about to step in he heard a loud screaming in his ears and he ran out of the bar. He saw Chloe waiting outside of the bar.

"Clark, finally! Lets get out of here!" she grabbed him by the waist and waited for him to take flight.

"Off, bitch!" he said as he pushed her back, making her fly into a brick wall. Kal-El kneeled down and held his head. Then he disappeared before Chloe's eyes.

Kal reappeared in Lana's living room. When he did, he heard a slur of curse words and a whirl of small fists rushed at him. He grabbed them and was about to break the person's wrists until he saw her face.

"Isobel." he leaned down into her and kissed her. She kissed him back, but then abruptly stopped.

"What are you talking about? It's Lana!" she tried to recover.

"No, you are definitely my Isobel. Sexy and powerful Isobel." he took her wrists in his hands and kissed them.

"Clark, what's wrong with you?" Isobel was very confused. Kal shook his head.

"There's no Clark here." he started teasing her neck with his kisses. She pushed him off.

"Who the hell are you!" she demanded.

"Kal-El, of krypton." his eyes flowed red as he said it.

"What?" she was utterly amazed

"Looks as though I have been doing a good job so far." Kal said as he circled around her, sizing her up.

"What are you talking about?" Isobel was very confused. She needed time to think.

He put his arm on her stomach. "I'm talking about this." he rubbed his hand back and forth.

"How did you know about that?" she asked as he slipped the necklace around her neck.

"I'm not stupid Is." He began kissing her neck again.

"Where's Clark?" Isobel pulled away again.

"He never existed, he was never meant to exist. Now there is only you, me, and our future." He pointed to her stomach. "Think about it Is, we'll rule this world together." It was him, she knew it. The was who she was meant to be with, but if that was so then why did she feel so bad about it?

"Come on." Kal took her hand in his.

"Where are we going?" Isobel stopped and waited.

"To our house." Kal was very impatient, but he was trying to hid it.

"Where do we live?"

"We live everywhere and anywhere we choose." Isobel sort of like this idea, she had to get rid of Lana for good though. Once she did that, she and Kal would be free.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe sat up and rubbed the bump on the back of her head. The last thing that she could remember was seeing Clark disintegrate. It couldn't have been Clark though, he wouldn't have slammed her into a brick wall. It was Kal-El. It had to be, something happened to him inside that bar and she was determined to find out. She didn't exactly know how but she was determined.

Kal took Isobel to their new house in Metropolis. It was extravagant to say the least. She looked around in amazement.

"Clark?" he gave her a look, "I mean Kal, um, how can we afford this."

"Don't worry about it. I have everything taken care of. You will never have to worry about anything again." he kissed her neck from behind. It felt so foreign so she pulled away.

"Come on Is, what is wrong with you?"

"There's something wrong."

"Yeah I know." he said blatantly as he sat down.

"No, with me."

"Obviously." his impatience was getting the better of him and she noticed this.

She walked over to him and sat across his lap, straddling him.

"This is more like it." he attacked her with an army of kisses. She put her hand to his mouth, stopping his kisses.

"It's Lana, it's her fault that I'm not whole for you." at the sound of her name Kal twitched.

"What?" he said as he removed her hand from his mouth and held it in his own.

"I'm not entirely myself, a part of her still has control."

"What part is that?"

"The part that loves Clark." she looked away.

"So what can we do about this?"

"Get rid of her you mean? I have a spell prepared, it's almost ready, I just need your blood."

"Why?"

"Because you **are** Clark, and for it to work we have to erase all romantic ties that she has in this world. But it can wait." Isobel smiled devilishly. She started to kiss his neck and slowly moved down to his chest. "I forgot to tell you." she stopped and Kal looked at her with annoyance.

"What?"

"Well because of a little incident between Lex and I, he owes me alot of money. I have to stop by and see him later on today so he can finish wiring it into my bank account." Kal's face became deadly serious.

"What happened between you two?" Isobel could see the raging jealously on his features.

"Nothing." she shrugged it off and started kissing him again. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her off of him.

"Tell me what happened!" he fumed. He thought the worst, immediately images of the bald man holding _his_ woman flooded his mind. He crossed his arms and waited for her explanation. He thought the worst. Did she have sex with him? Was she always like this? Was the child that she was carrying even his. Isobel got scared and froze.

He stood up and grabbed her by the arms. "Just tell me!" he shook her back and forth. A tear slid down her cheek and he stopped. He looked down at his hands and dropped her. "I'm sorry Is, really. Please just tell me."

She nodded, "ok."

"Is I would never hurt you its just..." he trailed off.

"I know its because you love me and couldn't ever picture me with someone else."

"Exactly." he sat down with her on the floor.

"Ok, I needed to find the meteor stones, so I went to him for help. He wanted me to sleep with him as payment."

"Did you?" Kal's eyebrows rose about ten feet.

"No, I really didn't want to, besides Lana took control and left."

"He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No, he tried but Lana beat him up real good." 

"So that's all? Why didn't you just tell me that sooner?" she shrugged. "And why is paying you?"

"He doesn't want me going to the press. So later on tonight we will go and collect the rest of our payment. But in the meantime." Isobel pushed Kal on his back and he didn't mind. She straddled him again and leaned down to his ear. "Do you want me?" He looked into her violet eyes and nodded. She pulled off his shirt and trailed warm kisses down his chest. He let a smirk slip in place on his face.

He pulled her up by her chin and kissed her. He nuzzled his face into her neck. "Do you Isobel want me?" he lightly slid his tongue across her bottom lip, and this drove her insane. She nodded vigorously. He grabbed and handful of her hair and played with it was the silky strands slipped in and out of his fingers. "Does Isobel want to have sex with me?" she shook her head no and he stopped.

"I want you, to make love to me." she kissed him and wondered if he in fact, did love her, or if he was just doing it because it was what he was made to. Nevertheless, she gave herself to him.

When they were done Isobel decided that she needed to shower before she saw Lex and collected her money. She got into the shower and began to wash her hair. Not long after Kal decided to join her. He washed her back and she washed his chest. She looked up at him. He was a breathtaking sight. His hair was all wet, his cheeks were flushed due to the hot water, his eyes were just slightly open and it drove Isobel wild. She stopped scrubbing his chest long enough to admire him.

"I love you Isobel Thoreaux." Isobel really stopped now. She was shocked and he couldn't see it because of the water but she was crying. She mashed her face against his chest and just let the water fall on her. This was perfect, this moment in time was all that she needed. He kissed her head. She looked up at him and devoured his lips. He kissed her back and then pulled away.

"We have business to tend to." he said as he turned off the shower and stepped out. His back was to her as he was gathering up towels and she took this time to admire his posterior. He wrapped a towel around himself and walked over to Isobel. He wrapped the towel around her and threw her over his shoulder.

He set her down on the bed and tilted his head to a closet as he got dressed. She got the hint and picked out a black dress, with a plunging neckline and black heels. When the pair was done getting dressed Kal was wearing black slacks, a grey button up shirt and a black trench coat. Isobel also wore diamond earrings and a necklace to go with her dress.

"Let's go babe." Kal held out his hand to Isobel and led her down to the garage where he opened the door to a silver ashton martin dbr9. He sped off to Smallville.

After a while of driving the couple arrived at the home of Lex Luthor. "You should go in first." Kal opened her door and let her step out. "I will be there in about two minutes."

"Why?"

"I want to get that little bastard excited, so then I can come in and kick his ass." Isobel smiled and walked up to the steps. A maid answered the door.

"Hello Lana are you here for Mr. Luthor?"

"Yes."

"He's expecting you." this made Isobel feel a little bit uneasy but she walked into Lex's office anyway.

"Ah, Lana." Lex was sitting at his desk and didn't even bother to look up. When he did he was stunned. She looked very sexy.

"Lex."

Lex stood up and walked over to her. "You know we can still work this out. Think of all the things that we would share together. We could rule the world." he said as he tried to kiss her neck.

"Lex, I'm here for my money."

"Come on Lana, just think about it." he tried to kiss her but was startled when Kal busted in through the doors.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kal walked over to Lex and punched him in the face.

"Clark! Get out! Security!"

"Lex just make the transfer and we'll leave." Isobel said as she stood in front of Kal. He wrapped his arms around her possessively.

"Fine." Lex wiped the blood away from his lip and walked over to his computer. He made the transfer and hit send. "There it's done, now please leave."

"Just remember Lex, if you ever get too comfortable with my girl again then I will break your face." Kal said as he left with Isobel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Important note: This is the last chapter that I am going to post on here. If you really like this fic then go finish reading it on SWEET. My name on there is the same as it is on here. If you don't have the URL to sweet then look it up in my profile or personal message me and I will give it to you. You should go there anyway, well if you like CLANA because it's a really awesome site.Thanks.**

The next day Kal woke up to an empty bed. In Isobel's place was a note.

K-

Went to the bank to make sure that Lex did the transaction correctly. Then I went to the Talon to get my book. I'll be back in a little bit and then we can celebrate. Shall we hot tub?

-Isobel

Isobel read the note that the bank teller had given to her after refusing her the money. It was from Lex. It read:

Lana,

You didn't think that I would actually give you all that money did you? You're so naïve sometimes. Open your eyes. By the way, my offer still stands. Come meet me if you want to take me up on it.

-L.L.

Kal sat up and scratched the back of his head. Was it just him or was something wrong? He wondered what time she'd left at. Well anyway she was due back soon. He walked into the kitchen and had some water. A couple minutes later Isobel burst through the front door. She was in a hormonal fit.

"That fucking bastard!" she yelled as she threw her purse against the cold marble floor.

"What Is?" Kal rushed to her to see what happened.

"He didn't do that transaction right and now we're broke. I'll kill that bastard!"

"Is, you don't have to worry about it. He'll get what's coming to him later. I told you that I would take care of it so don't worry about it." he kissed her jawline and she smiled. "Did you get the book?"

"It's in my bag." she smiled devilishly.

Chloe looked out the window of the plane as they landed in Metropolis. Thanks to red-k Clark she had to fly back to Metropolis. She grabbed her purse and followed the single file line off the plane. As soon as she was in the airport she grabbed a taxi to take her to Metropolis General, where Clark's parents were. Chloe opened the doors and asked for Johnathon's room number. She raced through the halls to find him asleep and Martha watching tv.

"Mrs. Kent, I need your help." Chloe was out of breath from so much running.

"Chloe, you cam all the way here from Smallville? What is it?" Martha was clearly worried.

"It's Clark-"

"What?"

"No he's ok. But it's such a long story. We went to Paris and this girl put him on red-K and now he's Kal-El and he and Isobel are going to do something bad to Lana."

"What? Who's Isobel?" The only part that Martha understood was the part about Clark on the red-K and hurting Lana.

"How can we stop him? The part about Isobel, well I don't even know the whole story."

"Chloe, do you have any green kryptonite?"

"Actually no, but use that on him? But what about Isobel?"

"You have to get him alone and then get the red-K away from him. I have some. I always keep it in case something like this was to happen." Martha handed Chloe a black box with a large piece of Kryptonite in it. "But Chloe I don't want you doing this alone, it's too dangerous. He's not himself. He could hurt you."

"Well there's no one else who can do it. Everything will be ok Mrs. Kent." Chloe gave Martha a hug and walked out of the hospital room.

"Chloe wait-" Martha tried to protest but Chloe was long gone.

Chloe went through her purse and pulled out a black box. She carefully opened it to reveal a large chunk of green kryptonite. Then she pulled out her cell phone and called Clark. She prayed that Kal still had Clark's phone. It started ringing, that was a good sign.

"Hello?" a woman answered the phone.

"Is Clark there?" Chloe asked nicely.

"No, but Kal is."

"Ok."

"Why?"

"I am calling from Visa. We weren't able to reach him at his place of residence so we need to discuss his credit charges." Chloe was hoping that it would work.

"Hello?" she heard a deep voice on the other line.

"I have some information that will be very useful to you. Come and meet me in front of Joe's pizzeria on 5th street."

"Who is this?"

"You'll see."

Chloe stood there waiting in front of Joe's when she felt someone grab her from behind and pull her into the alleyway. She was about to scream when she saw who it was. Even though she was pretty sure that she should still be scared after the concussion that he gave her last time.

"You?" he said as though he was surprised. "What do you want?"

"I'm only here to help you. I have something for you in my bag." Chloe said as she pulled out the kryptonite.

"Bitch!" he started falling to the ground. Chloe tried to find where the red-K was before he passed out. Then she noticed his necklace. She pulled it off and put it in the iron box along with the green-k.

"Chloe?" Clark mumbled. "What happened?"

"In Paris, they put you on red-k. I would've come sooner but I had a concussion." she rubbed the back of her head. It was still sore.

"Why what did they do to you? Who did it?" Clark was very concerned.

"Oh it's nothing they didn't do anything. I just fell." Chloe didn't want Clark beating up on himself anymore than he was already.

"I pushed you."

"No Clark, no."

"I'm so sorry Chloe, I don't remember any of it. I didn't mean it." she could tell that he felt really bad.

"Come one we have to finish what we started over in Paris."

"Wait, I don't Isobel to get suspicious. I have to call her." Clark pulled out his phone and dialed the number to the penthouse.

"Where are you? My hot tub is getting pretty lonely."

"Is, I have to take care of some important business."

"What kind?"

"It has to do with Jor-El. I will be back soon."

"I love yo-" Clark hung up the phone before Isobel could finish her sentence.

Chloe hugged Clark and they flew back to Paris, back to that bar. When they landed Clark extended his arm to Chloe. He knew what to do now. He was going to walk in there like he owned the place. He pushed open the doors and everyone turned to look at him.

"You're back." the woman with the red hair said to him in french. "Where's Isobel?"

"She couldn't come." he answered back.

"Why?"

"Because she's pregnant." everyone turned to look at him with smiles on their faces. "I need to speak to you alone."

"Then she leaves." she pointed to Chloe.

"No, she's with me. What is your name witch?" Clark was doing his best Kal impression and apparently it was working pretty good.

"Matilde."

"Well Matilde we need to talk." she nodded and waited for Clark and Chloe to follow her into a back room.

"Have the green kryptonite ready just in case ok Chlo?" Clark whispered to Chloe and she nodded.

"So what is it Kal-El?"

"Where is Isobel's body? It's not in her tomb."

"Why?" Matilde was starting to get suspicious.

"Don't question me witch."

"We keep her in there along with the other sacred things. I warn you. She was burned at the stake and all that is left are her ashes." Matilde said quickly.

Clark was about to go in when Chloe stopped him. "Clark, it could be a trap. There could be more red-K in there or worse, green-K. I should go." Clark nodded and watched as Chloe entered the small room. She walked to the back to find a black lead vase with a strange marking on it.

"Kal, does this look like it could be it?"

"That's it." Matilde said.

"Let's go."

"Wait, I must forewarn you. If you get that too close to her then she will lose control." Matilde said with caution.

"I know, we are going to destroy it." Clark said as he walked out with Chloe in tow.

"Now what?" Chloe asked.

"We are going back to the farm and we'll figure it out there." Clark grabbed Chloe and they flew back while she held onto the vase for dear life.

A/N: The conversation between Clark and Matilde was supposed to be in french. Just so you know. But since I really suck at french... And sorry for that but I just did it in English.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok I changed my mind... I think I'm aloud to do that lol. Just because I got bored. So I will post the next couple chaps on here too.

Clark landed and set Chloe down just outside of the barn. He looked at his dear friend and for some odd reason felt a pang of hatred. He brushed it off, the effects of the red-k must have lingered a little bit longer than expected. There was a moment of excruciatingly awkward silence.

"So what do we do now Clark?" Chloe tried to regain her balance, she didn't think that she'd ever get used to flying.

"I'm not sure yet. I think that we should try and get Lana's body into contact with Isobel's remains. We have to be careful though if Isobel fo-" Clark fell to his knees as he held his head with both of his hands.

"What Clark? What is it?" Chloe ran over and kneeled beside him.

"I have to go Chloe, stay here. I will be back tonight." Clark sloppily sped off.

"Wait Clark! Where are you going? What's happening?" Chloe went against her best instinct and decided to listen to him for a change. She walked up to the loft and decided to wait for him there.

Clark arrived at the Fortress of Solitude and waited for Jor-El to speak to him. "Kal-El," Clark felt himself losing control, he didn't understand this. There wasn't even any red-k around him. "Kal-El." Clark glanced looked up and his eyes flamed red.

"Yes..."

"I need to speak with you, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That this witch is carrying the heir to the kryptonian throne. You must return then, and bring the planet back to peace."

"No."

"You defy me?"

"Isobel and I will not go to Krypton."

"But you will rule. You have to return and take your rightful place as king, and raise your child there."

"No."

"You don't wish to rule your own planet?"

"Oh, I will rule, not there, here. This is my planet."

"Do not disobey me Kal-El or else there will be dire consequences."

"We are not going to Krypton." Kal turned around and sped out of the Fortress of Solitude, and then using his heat vision, he destroyed it. "Kal-El!" he could hear Jor-El shout before it completely collapsed.

Kal sped back to Metropolis. "Where have you been?" Isobel asked impatiently. "Where were you?" she stood up and shouted at him.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Isobel screamed, letting her hormones get the best of her.

"Calm yourself down." he placed his hands on her shoulders. "The last thing I remember was that girl with the blonde hair, she had kryptonite." Isobel's eyes narrowed.

"Why were you with a girl with blonde hair?" she demanded accusingly.

"Isobel, now this is the last time I am going to ask you. Calm down!" he sort of yelled the last part and watched her face turn into a frown. "I'm sorry, I just can't have you getting to upset in your current state. She was the one who had called me. She tricked me, and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get upset."

"So what? Clark came back didn't he?" he nodded, "We have to do something about this." he nodded for the second time. "Come and sit down." she led him into the kitchen and instructed him to sit on a bar stool.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"I'm finishing this, once and for all." Isobel grabbed a knife and walked toward Kal. "Take your shirt off." he did so and she attempted to make a small cut, instead the knife broke into many pieces. She picked up the small pieces but cut her finger in the process.

"I could have told you that would happen." he smirked and then noticed her fumbling with something around her neck. It was some sort of necklace, she was about to open the locket when he noticed her finger.

"You have to be careful." he brought he finger to his lips and sucked on it. "You're bleeding." she shrugged and pulled her hand away.

"Later, I promise." she teased him with a small kiss. "But now..." she trailed off as she proceeded to open the small locket. Out fell a chunk of kryptonite and Kal could feel himself growing weak, but it didn't affect him half as bad as if affected her. Her eyes rolled back into herself and she stumbled backwards. As much pain as it caused him, he grabbed the stone in his hand and threw it through the window.

"Why did you have that?" Kal turned around to see Isobel unconscious. He walked over to her and placed her in their bed.

Isobel stirred, she felt so weak. As she sat up, she noticed that she was alone in their room. She had just been expecting Kal to be in there waiting for her to wake up, Clark did. She walked into the bathroom and pulled her underwear down. She noticed something odd. There were a few fresh drops of blood. Isobel began to panic, she had no idea what it could have been from. Was that normal? Then she remembered her incident with the green meteor rock. Was it the rock? Did that mean that the baby was hurt? Had that rock hurt the baby? Was the baby bleeding? All of these questions raged through her head. She rushed back into their room and changed her outfit, with hopes that the bleeding would stop.

Isobel nervously walked back into the living room where Kal was sitting, pondering something. She walked into the kitchen and noticed the mess, it hadn't worked. She couldn't get close to the rocks to get his blood and he couldn't do it himself, it would never work. Unwanted tears began to sting the corners of her eyes. She started breathing heavily as she furiously fought them off.

Kal could hear her suppressed sobs, snapping him out of his trance-like state of thought. He walked into the kitchen. "What?" he stood in between her legs from where she was sitting on the counter. The counter was so high that it brought her up high enough so that she could look him in the face at eye level.

"It didn't work."

"What?"

"It will never work, we'll never be more than ghosts of Clark Kent and Lana Lang."

"Of course it will," he looked deep into her eyes, "we just have to be patient and wait."

"For what?"

"For the baby to be born. Then you'll no longer be vulnerable to kryptonite and we can finish this."

"But that's so long from now. I can't wait that long. I have so many questions."

"Like what?"

"How come I'm vulnerable to kryptonite but I don't have of your powers?"

"It's simple, _you_ aren't vulnerable to kryptonite, he is," Kal pointed to Isobel's slightly bumped stomach, "and _he_ is the one with the powers."

"How do you know all of this? Wait, _he_?

"I just do, and you won't have to wait that long because kryptonian women only carry their children for three months. And yes, he." she was starting to feel a lot better now, he knew what he was talking about. For once she didn't have to know everything.

"But I'm not from-"

"I know, but I am." he hugged her, "no more questions, everything will be fine." she nodded into his shoulder.

"But wait, that explains why I experienced morning sickness so quickly-"

"And it explains why I can feel him kicking." Kal smirked at her and watched her face light up.

Chloe still sat in the loft, she checked her watch. It was nearly 10 pm by now. She slightly huffed and walked up to the Kent house. She reached up about the threshold and grabbed the spare key. If Clark wasn't back by tonight then she would go and look for him tomorrow morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Kal looked down at Isobel. After their discussion they had sat on the couch together, talking about their child, krypton, their current predicament, and just about everything else imaginable. She was asleep now as he glanced at her again and he was tired as well, so he picked her up and brought her to their room. After changing her clothes, he laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She slept like a rock, but it was ok because so did he. He absentmindedly rubbed his hand over her slightly swelled stomach and then he fell asleep. Jor-El came to him in his dreams that night. 

"What do you want?" Kal spat.

"You are a foolish boy, but I will give you another chance. Come back to Krypton."

"Krypton doesn't exist anymore!" Kal yelled into the darkness.

"I assure you it does."

"Then why was I sent here?" he demanded.

"Your biological mother and I feared that it wasn't safe for you here. We were going to retrieve you as soon as you became of age."

"I'm not a package."

"I know that Kal-El."

"Then what was the meteor shower from?" Kal couldn't see anything, it was completely dark. He could only hear the sound of Jor-El's voice.

"There was a war going on. During the worst battle, we sent you to earth. Right after you had departed, we suffered a great attack. We were lucky that we sent you right before or else you wouldn't have survived the meteor shower. The attack ravaged part of our planet, causing the meteor shower. Eventually, over years and years, we got the rebel forces to pull back and our planet regenerated itself."

"So then you rule the planet!"

"We need you, and your son. The planet needs an heir."

"Well it's not happening."

"Don't do this Kal-El. It is not wise to follow these emotions that you feel due to your human upbringing. Never forget, you are not like them. Disobeying me will only result in tragedy for you." was the last thing that Jor-El said before Kal jolted awake.

He could hear someone moving around in the kitchen. He looked to his left where Isobel was soundly sleeping. This meant that there was an intruder. Kal supersped into the kitchen to see a head of blond hair.

"What are you doing here!" Chloe quickly turned around to see Clark.

"Clark jeez, I was just seeing what took you so long. I was making sure that everything was going according to plan."

"Well thank-you for checking up because it is." he approached her.

Seeing the red in his eyes, she tried to run from him. Unfortunately for her he cut her off and grabbed her by the throat.

"Never come here."

He slowly picked her up by her throat as she frantically rummaged in her bag for something. She pulled it out and held it up. It was a rather large, green, kryptonite rock and Kal couldn't manage to stand up anymore. He fell backwards and Chloe fell forward, landing on top of him. She sat up and began to search for any traces of red-k. She looked for five minutes straight, and she still couldn't find any. She held the green rock in her hand and as it came closer to his neck, instead of his veins pulsing the sick, green color, they pulsed a deep crimson color. She studied this for a few seconds before she heard a sound from the master bedroom. She gathered her things and quickly ran out of the penthouse.

What did this mean? Why were Clark's veins turning red? She got into the elevator and pondered. She was on her own again, it was up to her to try and save Clark and Lana from this mess. Then it hit her, was it possible for red-k to be in his blood stream? But then how long would it take for it to get flushed out? She finally decided that it would be best to wait and see. She knew that if Clark came back then he would come and find her. In the meantime she drove back to Smallville and down to crater lake. Just in case Clark didn't come back, then she was going to try and collect as many meteor rocks as possible.

Chloe had about twenty of them all loaded in her trunk. She got back in the car and drove to the Kent farm. Chloe was overwhelmed. How was she going to do all of this alone? She sat on the steps with her head buried in her hands.

Isobel opened her eyes to see that Kal was not in bed next to her. She walked out into the hallway and to the living room.

"Kal?" she began to get worried. 

She looked around, before walking into the kitchen. There he was, laying on the floor, knocked out cold.

"Kal!" she yelled as she flew down to his side.

He still didn't move. She sat him up, and brought his face to her chest as she shook him.

"Wake up! What happened! Tell me please..." a tear escaped her eye and landed on his forehead.

"Is..." she stared down at him intently.

"What happened?"

"Chloe..."

"Who's Chloe?" she tried to sit him up so that he wasn't leaning on her, but he wasn't strong enough to sit yet.

"That blond bitch..."

"What did she do?"

"She came here this morning. She had kryptonite and that's all that I remember."

"How long were you exposed to it for?"

"I don't know, but it was a big piece and now-"

"Shh..." she put a finger to his lips. "It's ok, I'll take care of you."

He brought a shaky hand up to her midsection. "Only one more month." He traced small patterns across it.

"I don't understand this." she wrinkled her nose up.

"What?"

"Well if I'm due in one month then why am I still so small? I can still fit into most of my clothes and-"

"Over the next month he will grow. Kryptonian children grow at a faster rate after they are born, so they are smaller than human children. It puts much less stress on the mother, but don't worry, their size doesn't make them anymore vulnerable, unlike human children. Then over the first month that they are born, they grow to the size of a normal human child and progress as human children do afterwards."

"How do you know all of this?" They sat in the kitchen like that for sometime before he could stand again.

"I just... do." he smirked and stood up, reaching his hands out to her. "Come on, lets eat." he started to grab some pots and pans when she took them out of his hands.

"Let me." he shrugged and sat back on a stool as he watched her diligently make their meal. 

After fifteen minutes or so, she set two plates down on the counter. They both ate in silence. When they were done Isobel walked over to him and attempted to pick up his plate. He pulled her to him and took in her scent. She smiled and allowed him to embrace her while she held the plates. After a few seconds he pulled the plates from her hands and brought her even closer to him.

"So how about that rain check?" he requested between leisure kisses upon her neck.

"What rain check?" she placed her hands upon his neck and traced small patterns.

"Hot tub." he laughed into her shoulder as he could feel her immediately nod a 'yes'.

"But we don't have any bathing suits." she said as she looked down at her nightdress and his boxers.

"Who says that we need any?" he got up and walked over to the hot tub, turning it on, and letting it warm up. He sauntered towards her and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him and capturing her lips. She smiled at this and ran her hands across his bare back. He jumped a bit at her touch.

"What's wrong?" she said into his mouth.

"Your hands are cold." he took her hands in his own and lightly kissed them, earning another smile from her.

He backed up, still holding her hands, and dragged her over to the jacuzzi. He sat on the edge and she playfully pushed him in. She laughed at him and he lightly splashed her. She carefully stepped up to get in and he extended his arms to her and lightly settled her in. She sat on his lap and rested her head against his chest. Daydreams flooded her mind as she softly trailed her fingers across his collarbone. A kiss on top of her head knocked her out of her thoughts. She faced him with a naughty smile and began kissing him passionately.

"You know," he pulled away briefly, "we aren't going to be able to do this much longer."

"Let's enjoy it while we can then." her tone was low and lustful. He nodded with a toothy grin and devoured her lips.

Sometime later Isobel sat on his lap, staring at his boxers as they floated in the middle of the hot tub. She playfully kicked up her foot and sent them flying in the air, only to come back down with a splash. He smirked and tightened his grasp around her.

"Only one more month of this... we'd better enjoy it." she said with a smile.

"If that... but I think that we are enjoying it." he winked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well eventually you will get really moody, you'll probably feel unattractive, you won't want to be touched, and you won't want me."

"Maybe the first two, but the latter two?" she paused, "I don't think so."

"Will never happen, I'm always wanting you, craving your touch... and it will always be that way." he lightly laughed at her.

"We'll see."

"I guess we will then." he sneakily reached his hand over, turning on the jets that were behind her feet. 

"Ah!" she jumped and then splashed him.

"Sneaky are we?" he narrowed his eyes and nodded.

She leaned in to kiss him and right in the middle of it she felt him slipping. She opened her eyes and pulled away to find his eyes closed. She stood up and he slipped down even further as the water covered his head she panicked. She frantically reached for him pulled him out of the water.

"Kal!"


	13. Chapter 13

2 days later

Clark opened his eyes and slowly took in his surroundings. He was at the penthouse, laying on the floor? He felt his hands subconsciously gliding over a warm back, Lana?

'No' he thought as he shook his head, 'Isobel'.

Clark sat up and looked over at her. She was dead asleep. Looking at the microwave, he noticed that it was eleven o'clock p.m. His eyes widened at this. Clark heard soft footsteps on the plush carpet and readied himself to play stupid. He turned around to face Isobel, she looked rather out of it.

"Clark..." she trailed off. Why would Isobel call him Clark? He was very confused. Isobel kept walking toward him and sort of stumbled, but he caught her.

"Clark, it's me." she looked up into his hardened eyes as she ran her shaky hand through his hair. She brought her hands down to rest on his shoulders and sighed, resting her head against his chest.

Clark could only stand there and play along. What if it was Isobel playing another trick? He stayed silent, if it was Isobel then he didn't want to blow his cover.

"Clark look at me." she took his face in her small hands and lightly touched the stubble that had grown upon his chin. Without warning, although he knew it was coming, she pulled his face to hers in a kiss. He immediately pulled away and looked at her in shock. The kiss was soft and tender, not aggressive like Isobel's had been. 

"Lana..." he couldn't manage any other words.

"When? how?" he asked excitedly. "Chloe and I had a plan to get you back but it kept getting messed up and then we weren't sure if it would work or if you were even still in there." he babbled excitedly.

"I'm sorry." he looked at the floor. "I knew it wasn't you, but there was nothing that I could do."

"Shh..." she caressed the back of his neck with the pads of her fingers as she rocked him like a child.

"Clark, there's a lot that we need to talk about."

"I know, it's just that..."

"What?"

"It still hasn't hit me yet. I can't believe that you're back." she pulled away so that she could face him to see that his eyes were becoming glossy.

"It's just that I became stronger, strong enough to take back my own body but-" she tried to tell him that it wasn't for good, that she didn't know how long it would last, but he cut her off amidst his excitement.

"I'm just glad that you're back, nothing else matters." he brought her over to sit on the couch with him.

"Clark, what happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I woke up, you were knocked out on the floor and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move you, so I just stayed by your side."

Clark's eyes widened at her question. How could he tell her what had really happened? How could he tell her that he didn't know what happened? How could he tell her the reason that he didn't know?

"Clark?" he was looking at his feet.

"There's, there's a lot of things that... that..."

"That what Clark?"

"That you don't know, that I haven't told you about, that I've hidden from you, that you might not accept." he quickly said, slurring his words together, in hopes that it would make it easier.

"About what?" he saw the look of concern on her face and this caused him to hesitate. "Clark, you know that you can tell me anything."

"I know..." he said to assure himself more than anyone.

"But you have to know now, especially since you're umm..." he wasn't too comfortable with saying the word.

"I'm what?"

"Uh... pregnant."

"Oh..." Clark had just reminded her of this. "Wait I have a question first." he nodded for her to continue.

"Why is it so big already? I mean it's been a only a month." Lana placed her hand on her stomach.

"Well that brings me to my next point." he looked away, almost in shame and she grabbed his face in her hands.

"Clark... just tell me, you're starting to make me worry."

"It-it was unfair."

"What was unfair?" she scooted closer to him.

"I'm sorry."

"Clark tell me." paranoia overcame Lana as she pulled him to her.

"And now..."

"Yes, go on."

"I led you into it blindly, I should have told you before we..." he said more to himself that to her. At this point he was basically having a conversation with himself, and Lana was just there,listening.

"Tell me now Clark." Lana was beginning to get frustrated, she wanted to know now, she needed to know.

"Do you remember when we were talking about the meteor shower that happened when we were kids?"

"Yeah..." Lana held her breath, afraid of where this was going.

"When you said that you thought it brought something to earth other than meteor rocks?"

"Yeah, and you didn't believe me. What's the point?"

"Well it brought something."

"What?"

Clark didn't say anything and Lana waited patiently until a minute passed and she couldn't take it anymore.

"What did it bring Clark?" he stood up and walked over to the window. Lana eagerly followed him and slipped herself in the space between Clark and the window. He looked into her eyes apologetically.

"It brought..."

Lana put her hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to continue.

"It brought... me." her eyes widened at this.

"What are you saying Clark?" she looked him in the eye and he walked away.

"I'm not human Lana, Clark isn't even my real name!"

Lana's mouth fell agape and she quickly brought a shaky hand up to cover it. 

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I'm sorry I should've-"

"Don't you dare." she said, surprising him. "Don't ever apologize for who you are."

"I don't understand." Clark looked up at her, it was the first time that he had been able to make eye contact with her since the conversation began.

"You look perfectly norm- uh, human."

"No you can say it, I'm not normal Lana. I'm not like you."

"But you look so human, you have emotions. You are normal Clark, I mean cut you and you ble..." she trailed off. Clark shook his head at her and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the biggest knife that he could find.

"Come here." she did as she was told and when he handed the knife to her, she was taken aback.

"I want you to take this and stab me as hard as you can." he said seriously. Horror crossed her face and she threw the knife on the counter.

"No!"

"Just do it Lana."

"Why?"

"Do it!" he'd yelled at her, it was the first time that he'd ever raised his voice at her. She stepped away from him, trying to keep her lip from quivering.

Today was a day of firsts for the couple. First time he'd yelled at her, first time he'd seen her after the Isobel fiasco, and the first time that she'd ever looked at him in fear.

"Please Lana, just do it. Nothing bad will happen." she shook her head at him as she took another step away from him. He shrugged and picked it up, aiming it at his heart.

"Clark stop!" she ran over to him to grab it from him. He'd pushed it in and she almost lost her balance when she saw it shatter like glass and fall to the floor.

"Now do you see Lana? Tell me, is that normal?" she was speechless, what could she say? It most certainly wasn't normal. She fell to the floor as unrelenting moisture lined the corners of her eyes and sobs racked her body. He kneeled down next to her, as much as it hurt him to tell her, she had to know. When she finally realized that he was sitting next to her, she inched away from him. He understood this and when she looked at him he expected to see disgust, but what he saw hurt him even more, fear.

"Lana..." he trailed off as her searched his brain for the right words.

"Be detested by me, be disgusted by me, be ashamed of me, hate me but please never fear me." he tried to approach her again to see if she would allow it and when she did he didn't hesitate to scoop her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let all of her tears come freely.

Lana sobbed wildly into his neck. She opened her eyes momentarily and just watched as her big hot tears fell from eyes and soaked the collar of the shirt that she had put on him when she had first discovered that he was passed out. He rocked her back and forth as she wailed. She was so overcome and overwhelmed by this and yet she was amazed that he could still love her so much and have so much compassion.

That night Lana cried long and hard. She cried for Clark. She cried for herself. She cried for their relationship. She cried for all those years that she was ignorant. She cried for their predicament. She cried for the things that she had kept from him and the things that she still didn't know about, but most of all she cried for their unborn child.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Lana woke up on the floor. Even after a night of sleep she still felt exhausted, probably due to their ordeal last night. She heard breathing to her right and looked over at Clark, he was so innocent when he slept. Reluctantly deciding to start her day, she walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She examined herself in the mirror. There were noticeable traces of tears along her cheeks, her eyes were red, her hair was in complete disarray, and she had dark circles underneath of her eyes. Lana sighed to herself and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she didn't see herself, she saw Isobel. She was losing control, again. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to clear her head. As long as she didn't get worked up again, then perhaps she could maintain control.

Lana took one more glance at herself in the mirror before walking out into the living room. She paused when she saw Clark sitting on the couch. He had his elbows propped up on his knees and his head was in his hands. For a second she wasn't sure what to do, eventually she awkwardly ventured towards him. Stopping right in front of him, she waited for him to acknowledge her. When he looked up at her she sat in his lap, clinging to him. For the next hour no words were spoken between the two... none were needed.

Meanwhile Chloe was making a plan. What was she going to do? There was only one thing that came to mind, she had to call in reinforcements. She picked up the phone and quickly checked for a dial tone. As she dialed the number, she felt somehow unsure. She couldn't back out now though, she needed help.

"Yo."

"Pete?"

"Chloe?"

"Yeah."

"What's goin on?" Pete asked excitedly.

"Oh just seeing how you were doing." Chloe decided that it was best to just ease up on the subject.

"Pretty great, how about yourself?"

"I'm okay."

"How's Clark?" He started the conversation for her.

"About that..."

"What's up Chloe? Is he alright?"

"Pete it's a really long story but they're in trouble."

"They? Who's they?"

"Clark and Lana."

"What kind of trouble, is it alien related?" Pete said the last part in a whisper.

"Kinda."

"What?"

"Pete, I'd rather tell you in person."

"I can be there tomorrow morning and you can tell me all about it then."

"Thanks Pete, you're a life-saver."

"Of course."

"Tomorrow morning then."

Chloe felt a sense of relief; she didn't feel so alone anymore. Now, she wasn't the only who could help. Sitting back, she ran her fingers over the lead jar on her lap. Tomorrow she and Pete were going to devise a plan, after she broke the news to him about Clark and Lana and their counterparts. Chloe sighed and walked into the kitchen just as the phone rang.

"Hello?" 

"Chloe?" It was Martha.

"Yes, Mrs. Kent?"

"Where's Clark?"

"In Metropolis, but don't worry Mrs. Kent everything will be better soon. How is Jonathon doing?"

"Jonathon is fine," Martha slightly paused, "Chloe I don't why you doing this by yourself."

"I'm not; I've called a friend for help."

"Chloe..."

"Mrs. Kent, everything will be fine. When are you coming home?"

"The doctor said that Jonathon can leave today."

"Can't you guys stay just a little bit longer?"

"Why?"

"Well it's part of the plan to get Clark and Lana back and..."

"Okay, but who did you call?"

"Pete."

"Chloe are you sure you can do this? Do you know what you are dealing with?"

"It will be fine Mrs. Kent."

"Well, okay but please Chloe be careful."

"Of course."

"Good-bye."

"Bye Mrs. Kent." Chloe hung up the phone and began to plan out what she and Pete were going to do.

Things between Lana and Clark were now extremely awkward. They didn't know how to act around each other anymore. What to say? What to do? What to think? As they sat together on the couch, the hours passed by until the silence was broken by the obnoxious growling of Lana's stomach.

"You need to eat," Clark said, he didn't dare look at her. He was ashamed and not for the reasons that you'd think. Clark stood up, setting her down on the cushion next to him, and walked into the kitchen. "What do you want? I'll make it for you."

"Clark we both know that you can't cook," Lana said as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a banana.

"We both also know that you hate bananas." Clark smiled, he was grateful for Lana being hungry. The growling of her stomach had broken the ice and shattered the awkwardness that lay between them.

"I'll take my chances with the banana."

"Lana, why don't we just go out?"

"Cuz I don't have any money."

"Well I do, I mean Kal did. You know he bought all of this stuff and I don't remember any of it." He looked around the extravagant loft. "You deserve all of this."

"You do too."

"Anyway, I think that we need to go and get out of this place for a little while, you know to calm our nerves and we can talk about it if you want. I know I kind of dropped a bomb on you last night, I'm sorry for that."

"Don't apologize for it Clark, we've both hidden things from each other. Yours just happened to be a bit more major than mine, well not really when you think about it. I have a split personality with a psychotic witch." Lana smiled, trying to make light of their situation. Clark smiled back, the best one that he could muster.

"Go get dressed now and we can discuss this later," Clark said as he kissed the top of her head. She nodded and headed back towards the bedroom. A few seconds later he followed.

After going through the clothes, Lana finally decided on some black pants and lavender top. She walked out to see Clark frowning at himself in the mirror. "Wow Clark, you look..."

"Stupid?"

"No, I was going to say you look really good, like really good." Lana studied him up and down. He wore black pants, and a simple black button-down shirt.

"It was the only thing that I would possibly wear. The whole wardrobe is black."

"Well..."

"What?"

"It suits you and I must say it is quite a change from the flannel."

"Ready to go then?" She nodded to him and they walked out into the elevator and down to the garage.

"Which one is it?" Lana asked as they stood in front of a range of cars, all black.

"Whatever one you want I guess." Lana pointed to a black Mercedes and the couple made their way over to it.

"Wow..." she trailed off as she stepped into the car, running her hand along the interior. "Is this ours?" Lana asked as Clark started the car.

"Technically," he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Can we keep this?"

"If you want it, I'll have to make sure that's it's all legally mine but if you want it."

"It will be perfect; we can go to Metropolis University and live here."

"I think we're getting a little bit ahead of ourselves, things have to be taken care of first, but if you want Metropolis then we can stay here." Lana smiled to herself at Clark's desire to please her. "So what do you feel like eating?" 

"I kinda want Italian."

"Okay." Clark pushed a button and a small screen popped on. He typed in a specific type of restaurant that he wanted and put the car on auto-pilot.

Soon they'd arrived at a small restaurant called Giovanni's. Clark stepped out and gave the keys to the valet. The couple walked up to the large restaurant and was seated in a private booth. Lana ordered spaghetti and Clark ordered Fettuccine Alfredo. After the waitress left, Clark made sure that no one was in ear shot. 

"Do you want to talk about it Lana?" he whispered to her across the table. She nodded and slid in the booth, next to him.

"I just want to know one thing..."

"Yes."

"Will our baby survive? Will he be healthy?"

"Of course, why wouldn't he?"

"Because, we aren't even the same species." Lana whispered.

"There shouldn't be anything wrong. I remember Kal-El and Jor-El having a conversation about this. He and Isobel, you and me, were meant to have a child together."

"But why?"

"We are the two most powerful people on this earth, that's what Jor-El said. I'm not really sure on everything, some things are hazy, but that's why Isobel's symbol is on the cave walls. Jor-El said something about it being my destiny."

"Jor-El?"

"Biological father."

"Clark..."

"What?"

"You, yourself once said that destiny is a word for not having a choice."

"If I did have a choice then I would choose this so I don't look at it that way. I don't really know anything else Lana, if I did then I would tell you everything. I'm just as much in the dark as you are." Lana gave him a curt nod and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Fine, just a little bit tired." Clark put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder until their food came. When it did Clark finished his, but Lana needed a box. As they waited Clark pulled out his wallet. "Holy crap!" Lana exclaimed when she saw what it contained. He pulled out a fifty dollar bill and set it on the tray. He felt himself getting a headache as he needed to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back okay?" Lana nodded a response and boxed up the rest of her spaghetti as Clark went into the bathroom.

Clark noticed the nice tile floor and marble counters, this place was really nice. He splashed some cold water on his face and looked into the mirror. His headache began to get really intense as he fell to his knees, but it was different than a normal headache. It seemed to only last for a split second. Having regained his composure, he stood back up and looked into the mirror. Kal stared back at him. He did his best and fought Kal off. Clark was growing weak. Having broken the stare-off that he was having with himself in the mirror, he nonchalantly grabbed a paper towel and dried off his face.

"Ready to go?" Lana said as she stood up and hugged him.

"Sure." Lana noticed his cold tone.

"Are you okay Clark? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I feel great babe."


	15. Chapter 15

"Clark?" Lana asked as they rode in the car. "Clark?" she asked a second time. "Clark!" she lightly nudged his arm in an attempt to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Kal answered her, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I was just wondering..." Lana trailed off, wondering if he was even listening to her. When he didn't say anything back, she continued. "Where did you get all of this?"

"What?" Kal said in a monotone voice.

"This," she said as she pointed to the car, "and the loft, everything."

"Had it for a while," he said, obviously getting annoyed with all of her persistent questions.

"How long?" Lana kept pushing, she didn't know why he wouldn't just give her a straight answer.

"A while." Another vague answer, this drove Lana insane.

"How long is a while?" Lana asked, now she was getting annoyed with him.

"Since I first came here," Kal said as he gripped the steering wheel tighter, he was doing his best to keep his voice down.

"Why did you keep it?" Kal shrugged in response. "Clark..."

"Why all the sudden questions?" he finally reached his limit.

"I just want to know."

"Why? Does it even matter?"

"Matters to me," she said with a pause, "how did you get enough money to pay for all of this?"

"I've had it."

"But how did you get it in the first place?"

"Jobs, Lana, jobs!"

"What kind of jobs?" Kal ignored her question and instead opted to turn on the radio. "What kind of jobs?" Lana persisted over the music. The only reply she received was Kal turning up the radio even louder.

"Clark Kent, why are you acting this way!" Lana yelled as she pounded her first into the 'off' button on the radio. "Where are we going?" Lana asked as he took a sharp turn.

"I'm taking you home."

"Why?"

"I need to do some things."

"Like what, what do you need to do without me?" Lana's codependency complex was obviously showing.

"Lana," he said as he lightly grabbed her hand.

"Don't Lana me!" Lana said as she snatched her hand away from his.

"Just wait and see ok? Just trust me." Kal grabbed her hand again and lightly kissed it. Lana melted, she hated it when he looked at her like that because it rendered her completely helpless. How was she supposed to resist that face.

"Ok." Lana sighed and brought his hand up to her face.

Soon the couple arrived at the loft. Kal got out and leisurely walked around to open her door. When she stood up, he caught her in a passionate kiss that blew her mind. Finally pulling away, his breath tickled her upper lip.

"Now how am I supposed to go up to that loft with you doing that?" Lana said with a smile. Her previous annoyance with him was forgotten as they slowly walked up to the elevator. "How long will you be gone for?" she asked as they reached their door.

"Thirty minutes tops," he said as he kissed her again.

"Stop doing that or you'll never get anywhere." Lana lightly pushed him off with a small giggle. "I love you."

"You too." Lana found this weird, 'you too'? Who says that?

"Thirty minutes ok? Don't take any longer." Kal smirked at her and then made his way to the elevator, leaving a confused Lana standing on their doorstep. Since when did he become so confident? Not that she didn't like it, she loved it. 

Meanwhile

Chloe pulled up her red bug to the bus station. She got out of the car and sat on the hood as she waited for the buses to arrive. When they did, she squinted her eyes in search of Pete. After the crowd cleared, she still didn't see him so she got off her car and walked around. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Chloe quickly turned to see Pete.

"Pete!" she yelled enthusiastically as she jumped into his arms. "You had me worried, I was looking for you." Chloe softly punched him in the arm and began to lead him to her car. Soon they were on the road back to the Kent farm.

"So what's wrong with Clark and Lana?"

"I will explain as soon as we get there."

"Where?"

"The farm."

"Why are we going back to the farm Chloe?" Pete was very confused, he knew that something was wrong with Clark and Lana but everything else was still blank. Chloe pulled into the farm and readied herself to tell Pete the long story.

By the time that she was done explaining, the look on Pete's face was priceless. "Wow, that's just wow."

"I know," Chloe paused with a sigh, "how do you think I've felt? I've been the one dealing with all of this. Don't hate me for dragging you into this but I needed help and you are the only one that I could go to." 

"Chlo, I'm glad to help you. I'm just not sure about what we can do."

"I've actually been brainstorming and I have some ideas," Chloe said as she walked into the kitchen. "How about some coffee first? This is going to take a while."

"I'll pass but you go ahead." Chloe greatly obliged and took the liberty of making herself some coffee. 

"Now," she said as she joined him at the table again. Her coffee had taken a little while and this gave her plenty of time to come up with what she was going to say to Pete. "It's not the same."

"What?" Pete was insanely confused.

"I mean that, well last time that I went to go and see the couple Clark was Kal."

"I know, but Johnathon and I have handled him before. All we need is green kryptonite long enough to get the red stuff away from him." Pete smiled, he obviously thought that he was ahead of the race.

"No...you don't understand."

"Keep goin Chlo, I am officially in the dark."

"Ok so last time, Clark was Kal even without the red-k."

"So...you think it's some kind of personality issue then? What could it be?"

"I had a theory that the red-k was somehow in his blood stream, but I threw that out the window because how could that even be possible? But yes, I think it has something to do with the personalities. All I know is that as of late, Kal is the dominant one."

"Whoa whoa whoa, so what about Lana?"

"Well last time I checked, she was still Isobel."

"Isobel?"

"We already went over this Pete."

"Ok, ok. Sorry but it's kind of hard to remember every little detail. So basically, our pretty couple is still hay-wire?"

"Pretty much. But the thing is that Clark and I did some research and we know how to get Isobel out of Lana for good...and I am hoping that once she is gone, Kal will be too." Chloe elaborated, making this much easier for Pete.

"Ok so what do we gotta do?"

"You see that vase over there?" Chloe pointed to the mantle.

"Yeah."

"All that we have to do is get that thing by Lana, we have to get those ashes by her and Isobel is supposed to leave."

"Sounds easy enough, what day should we set our plan in motion?"

"I think that we should wait a little while. It would be too expected it we just went there tomorrow so we should wait and let them forget about me. You know, lie low."

"Gotcha."

"So I was thinking maybe next Sunday? It will give them enough time to forget about me and they will think that I have given up." Today was Tuesday, so Chloe was just going to lie low with Pete until then. "But you know, we need to be close to them and perhaps monitor them. I think that we should get a hotel in Metropolis and you can keep an eye on them. They most likely won't recognize you so it will be easier."

"And you?"

"I will just be in the hotel, going over our plans and whatnot. It's really going to workout Pete." Chloe placed her hand on Pete's shoulder with a smile. Chloe walked over to the phone and picked it up, checking for a dial tone.

"Who are you calling?" Pete asked.

"Martha, I'm telling her of our change in plans."

"She knows?"

'Of course.' Chloe mouthed to Pete and she waited for Martha to pick up.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent?"

"Yes, Chloe is that you? What happened?"

"Yes it's me, everything is fine. We've just had a slight change in plans."

"Ok what?"

"Well we don't need you to stay in Metropolis. You can come home."

"We?"

"Pete and I."

"Oh right. Why the sudden change?"

"Just a few new discoveries. Don't worry Mrs. Kent everything will be fine. I just wanted to let you know that you can come home."

"Ok Chloe, will you and Pete be staying at the farm?"

"No, that's part of our change. We are going to share a hotel in Metropolis."

"Ok hon, thank-you Chloe. For everything."

"It's the least I could do Mrs. Kent."

"Good-bye Chloe."

"Bye." Chloe waited for Martha to hang up and then did the same.

"We're all set Pete. We just need to make a stop at my place so I can get some clothes and then we're good to go." Chloe said with an excited wink.

Meanwhile

Kal pulled in to the parking lot and sauntered up to the elevator. Checking his watch, he noticed that it was now five o'clock P.M. He quietly opened the door and leisurely strolled into the quiet loft. Walking into the bedroom, he placed something on Lana's pillow and then took off his coat, placing everything it back in its proper place. When he walked back into the living room he noticed Lana's sleeping form on the sofa. Kal sat down next to her and watched her sleep. A few minutes later, he turned on the TV and reclined. If she was asleep, then it could wait. After about an hour of fruitless surfing, Kal dozed off.

Thirty minutes later he awoke to tiny hands swatting him on the face. Kal put his hands up in defense, but it was to no avail. The small onslaught of hands was unrelenting.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kal asked, standing.

"What the hell is my problem!" Lana exclaimed impatiently and began to recommence her attack on him. Kal grabbed her hands and held her to him. She stopped to look into his eyes, they were so cold. Kal slowly closed the gap between their lips and kissed her. Lana pulled away soon after, trying to regain control of her hands. "Let me go!" 

"No," Kal said calmly.

"Excuse me?"

"Calm yourself."

"No, I think I have the right to be pissed!" Lana continued to yell.

"Why?"

"Why?" she mocked him. "What the hell kind of question is that!" Lana continued to pull at her hands, but he just pulled her closer. "Fine, I'll tell you why. What happened to thirty minutes! What time did you get back Clark?" she interrogated.

"About five."

"You are unbelievable. I waited for you for hours! Then when you finally do get back, you don't even tell me."

"You were sleeping."

"So what!"

"Lana, you're being unreasonable." Kal took her chin in his free hand.

"No, I think you are." Lana snatched her face away from his hand. "Where were you?" Kal didn't answer and this infuriated her even more. "I can't handle this, not now. What's with you lately?" He still didn't answer her and she'd had enough. Kal finally released her wrists and she stormed to the bedroom. Kal smirked as she stormed off, if only she knew was waiting for her on her pillow.

Lana slammed the door behind her and screamed into her hands. It was like Clark was a different person. She had to admit that it reminded her of the way that he'd acted when he'd first come to Metropolis. Lana sighed and sat on the bed. She was about to lay back when she noticed a blue box sitting on her pillow. She carefully picked it up and fondled the tag. The small tag read 'Tiffany and Co.'. Lana carefully removed the lid, just as the bedroom door opened. As Kal walked into their bedroom, she quickly closed the box again.

"Open it," he urged as he sat down next to her, placing his arms around her shoulders. With a deep breath, she did as she was told. Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head in realization. Inside the blue box, lay a small platinum band with a large diamond in the center. Her hands flew to her face, as she covered her open mouth.

"Clark..." she trailed off as she glanced over her shoulder to look him in the eyes. Kal took the box from her hands and placed the ring on her finger. "So this is where you were?" He nodded with a smirk. "What took so long?"

"I wanted it to be perfect." Kal was almost cut off as Lana attacked him again, but this time with her mouth. Kal nodded his head back over to her pillowcase where an envelope lay. He waited for Lana to open it and when she didn't, he handed the envelope to her. Lana carefully opened it and her eyes widened.

"Las Vegas?" she asked excitedly. "I've never been there before."

"I know," he said smugly. Lana finally put two and two together. Las Vegas was the town of 'quickie' marriages and Clark had just given her a ring. Her eyes grew dazed in realization.

"You mean you're asking me to..." she trailed off, not able to finish her sentence.

"Yes," he answered her question knowingly.

"Ahhh!" she screamed and jumped on him. "Of course! Clark, I love you." Lana showered him with even more kisses and was relentless as she pushed him back on the bed. "When do," she paused as she kissed him again. "We leave."

"Tomorrow."


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Lana was woken up by the rustling of clothes and a small beam of light. Why was he up so early? It wasn't even dawn yet. Lana lazily sat up in the bed with a yawn and pulled the bed sheet around her body. She leisurely stood up and sloppily whipped some of her hair away from her face. Lana sauntered to the source of the light; Kal's closet. Piles of clothes were strewn about the floor along with two open suitcases and Kal was kneeling with his back to Lana in the middle of it all.

Lana smiled lovingly at his back and reached out to touch his shoulder. "morni-" Lana was abruptly cut off as Kal grabbed her wrist harshly and pulled her to him. The love that had previously graced her countenance was now replaced by horror and shock. He immediately released her as he saw her expression.

"Don't sneak up on me," Kal said as he turned back around, resuming his packing.

"I was just coming to say good morning." Lana tried to hold back her tears. Usually, this wouldn't have bothered her. It was just a misunderstanding, but in her current state she couldn't hold back her tears.

"Why are you awake? It's six and our flight isn't until one." Kal's back was still to Lana, which pissed her off even more. He didn't even have the decency to look at her when he spoke. Lana stomped her foot with a huff and began to storm out of the closet. She knew it was childish, but she wanted attention...his attention.

"Lana," Kal stood up and lightly grabbed her arm. "Don't be mad." Kal walked over to her arm held her to him, her back facing him.

"Well, what do you-" she began heatedly, but was cut off by a hand that began to lightly caress her mouth.

"You're tired," Kal whispered seductively into her hair. "I know you are." Lana felt her breath catch in her throat. She could never stay mad at him when he did that.

"Why don't you let me put you back to bed?" When Lana didn't protest, Kal took the liberty of picking her up and holding her close to him. Two steps out of the closet, her sheet fell off and she shivered against him. "Cold?" Lana nodded into his chest. He simply walked over to the door and grabbed a robe, placing it over her nude form. "Better?" Lana allowed her eyelids to close as she reveled in the feeling of being held. Kal tucked her in the bed and started to get back up again.

Lana noticed this and lightly held his arm. "Where are you going?" she said with another yawn. He paused for a minute and she took advantage of this, lightly bringing her down to him.

"Stay...stay with me." Kal reluctantly laid down next to her. After a few minutes she began to lightly rub his forearms. He didn't move as she scooted over to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Clark?" Kal didn't respond, he was lost in his thoughts. He had arranged this whole trip in order to find away to coax out Isobel, for good. Now he was pondering, how could he do it? "I love you."

"Hmm?" Lana answered him by sweetly kissing his cheek. Kal seemed to be ignoring her. Lana didn't like this one bit, why was he acting this way? Lana glanced down at her midsection and the slight bump that was forming there.

"Claaaark?" Lana whined impatiently.

"What?"

"Why won't you kiss me!" Lana pouted like a child. With a smile, Kal gave Lana a soft kiss. Lana tried desperately to lengthen their short kiss but was turned down when he pulled away and went back to his thoughts. Sniffff. Snifffff. Kal glanced at Lana to see that tears were running down her face, again. He wasn't sure how much of her moodswings that he could take.

"Why are you crying, now?" Kal asked as he sat up and pulled her to his lap.

"Honey..." Kal's eyes widened at what she'd referred to him as. 'Honey', he never pictured himself being a 'honey'.

"What?"

"Why don't you want me?"

"Lana..."

"You think I'm getting fat, don't you?" Lana wailed into his chest.

"No, no." Kal did his best to soothe Lana, but had a feeling that it wasn't working.

"Yes you do! I know you do."

"I just thought that you wanted to go back to bed, um _honey_," the term of endearment felt foreign on his tongue, "I always want you." With that, he traced small circles on her hip and held her tighter. However, he knew why he was being so distant. This was Lana, and he wanted _his_ Isobel. As Kal leaned down to kiss her, her heard a faint noise. Snorrrrrrrrrrrrre. Lana was asleep, he knew that she was still tired. Kal chuckled to himself and moved to set her down. As he did so, she locked her arms around his shoulders and shook her head. He sighed in defeat, he wasn't going anywhere.

A few hours later, Lana was finally ready to get up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The sun was shining over the Metropolis skyline as it poured in through the windows. Lana watched the window contently as she thought about her current situation. Surely, if Nell could see her, then she would frown at Lana's current condition. Lana did her best to shake that from her mind though, she was happy and that was all that really mattered. Her thoughts were interrupted as she finally noticed the rhythmic breathing above her shoulder. She smiled at this, after throwing a fit, she had finally gotten her way. Lana turned around to look at him and study his features. She brought her hand out to caress his face, but as soon as it made contact, his eyes flew open.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head in response. Lana leaned over and kissed him as she got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Minutes later she returned with a tray full of fruit.

"What's that?" Kal wrinkled up his noise as he peered at the 'food' questioningly.

"Breakfast, we have a long day ahead of us." Lana sat up on the edge of the bed, but quickly scooted over to him as she decided that a warm shoulder was more inviting than a cold pillow.

"I guess," Kal said as he leisurely grabbed a piece of apple off of the plate. 

"So babe, I've done some thinking about this..." Lana studied the sheets as she took a breath.

"What?" Kal was getting annoyed with her, why wouldn't she just let him do it? Why did she have to worry about everything and think about everything?

"Our situation, I think that we should put college on hold for a while. God knows that I don't have enough money to afford it right now." Lana smiled and popped a grape into her mouth.

"Lana..." Not this again, he thought that he remembered talking to her about this. However, he decided to humor her, he wouldn't have to put up with her for much longer.

"What?" 

"You're going to college," he stated as a command.

"But-" she began to protest, it wasn't the sensible thing to do at this time in their lives.

"I have it taken care of. All that you have to worry about is being careful. I have everything else covered." Kal stated impatiently. He _did_ have everything covered, he didn't know how this annoying woman could be a descendant of Isobel.

"But how?" There she went again, asking the questions. Why couldn't she just be happy knowing that it was taken care of?

"I have a lot of money in the bank from a long time ago." Kal stated plainly, giving her as little information as possible and hoping that it would appease her insatiable curiosity.

"Clark, I don't want you using your life savings."

"Don't worry about it."

"But I do..."

"You shouldn't, there's probably enough put away for the rest of our lives." Kal continued to stuff his mouth with fruit to avoid yelling at her. There was only so much annoyance that he could take before he hit his limit.

"How much?" Why was she so damned nosey? 

"Don't worry about it," he used his line again.

"Claaaaark..." Lana whined as she threw a grape at him.

"What?"

"Stop telling me not to worry about it, of course I'm going to worry. It's our future."

"Lana, just trust me."

"Fine," Lana said with a defeated huff. "You win."

"I always do." Kal got up out of the bed and walked into the closet to resume his packing. "It's already eight-thirty, get up and get dressed." Kal commanded and Lana took the plate back into the kitchen and did as she was told.

After Lana's shower and beautifying process, she walked into her closet and began to search for some clothes. She grabbed a pair of sleek pants and tossed them on the chair behind her along with a black top. When she was finally done, she studied herself in the mirror. The pants were pretty tight and she wasn't sure if Isobel bought them that way or if it was because of the baby. Then she let her eyes trail up to her chest. She grabbed herself with a sigh and Kal appeared behind her soon after.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he noticed her expression.

"It's my boobs." Lana's brow furrowed in frustration.

"What about them?"

"They're getting all big and I don't like it, see how tight my shirt is?"

"I like it." Kal said as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

"I know you do." Lana managed to pry herself away from his grasp, long enough to put a black blazer on. "What time is it now?"

"About ten or so," he said as he reached his arms up and stretched them.

"We'd better get moving, but I don't understand." Lana paused as she put her hand on her hip.

"What?" Kal prepared himself to do some more explaining.

"Can't you just like fly us there or pop us over there in that magical little way that you do it?" Lana used hand motions to emphasize certain words in her sentence.

"Yeah I could, but one I'm not sure if it would make you sick, and two we're bringing luggage. Oh yeah, three, I wanted it to be normal for a change." Kal stated the last part sarcastically.

"It has always been normal."

"And I want to keep it that way, did you finish your packing yet?"

"Yeah almost." Lana had her back to him as she put a few more items in her suitcase.

"Whatcha got there?" Kal asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"They're called panties," Lana stretched out a pink pair in front of him for effect.

"More like shoelaces... You know that we're only staying for four days right?"

"Yeah, I know," she said over her shoulder.

"Then why are you packing enough panties for an entire month?"

"I want to have a variety," Lana quipped with a wink as she flung a pair at him.

"I'm all for variety," he said with a smile as he dodged the pair of 'shoelaces'.

By the time that Lana was finally done, it was eleven and the couple decided that it was time to head to the airport. After making a small stop at Burger King to appease Lana's sudden fry craving, they arrived at the airport and checked in. When it was finally time they boarded the plane.

"It's alright babe, you're going to be fine." Kal tried to comfort Lana as he held her close.

"But what if..." Lana was hyperventilating.

"What if what? What's the worst that could happen? If anything happened to the plane then you already know what I would do, so calm down. We're almost up." Lana covered her face with his hand as she felt the plane ascend. When they had finally steadied, the seat belt light clicked off and Lana rushed to the bathroom. So much for her not getting sick. A few minutes later, Kal came into the bathroom, after getting questioningly looks from the stewardesses.

"You alright babe?"

"Yeah, yeah." Lana opened the door and was about to step out when she was pushed back in.

"Ever want to join the mile high club?" Kal asked as he pressed her back up against the wall and began to softly kiss her neck.

"Clark Kent!" Lana protested but didn't make an effort to make him stop. He became more bold as he slowly removed her blazer and trailed kisses along her collarbone. "Clark, we can't..." Kal stopped as he heard someone approaching the door, followed by a soft knock. "Uh, someone's in here!" Lana quickly yelled and pulled away from Kal, trying to back away but only managing to sit on the toilet seat. 

"Lana..." Lana stood up at the mention of her name and was now chest-to-chest with him. She reached up, on her tippy toes and sweetly kissed him.

"Good things come to those who wait," Lana said seductively as she pushed past him and walked out. A few minutes later, Kal walked out to look make it look less suspicious.

About an hour and a half later the plane was landing and Kal watched as Lana's eyes lit up. "It's so beautiful." Lana said as she pressed her small face against the window.

"Wait until it gets dark, you'll love it."

"How do you know? When did you come to Las Vegas?" Here we go with the questions again...

"Last year," Kal said, not wanting to tell her about Alicia.

"Oh?" Lana pleaded with her eyes.

"With Alicia," he said in hopes that she would stop riding him about it.

"Oh." Lana looked out the window again, not wanting him to see the look on her face.

"Come on." Kal nudged Lana as he stood up. Lana grabbed her purse and followed the line off of the plane. Once they were in the clear, they followed the group over to the baggage claim.

"Now where?"

"It's a surprise," Kal said mysteriously as he led Lana to their rented car.

"How did you set all of this up?" Lana asked with a smile.

"Connections." Lana was finally growing accustomed to his vague answers. Kal took note of this and sighed in relief. No more questions.

After about a twenty minute drive, Kal pulled up in front of an expensive looking hotel. He handed the keys to the valet and proceeded to check in with Lana in tow.

"This is where we're staying?" Lana asked, her mouth agape. Kal nodded with a smirk and walked up to the front desk. Lana sat by the waterfall in the middle of the lobby area and took in her surroundings. Moments later, a young man in a bellboy suit came to collect their bags and lead them to their room.

"Clark..." Lana trailed off as she looked around their room.

"What's wrong?" Kal asked as he handed the bellboy a small tip.

"Nothing, it's perfect. This is beautiful." Lana brought her hands up to cover her mouth, it was opened so wide that a bat could fly into it.

Lana began to explore their suite excitedly as Kal sat down on the bed, obviously amused by her reaction. Had the other one never treated her to such nice things? After Lana's independent grand tour, she jumped on top of Kal on the bed. She smiled into his shoulder as she nuzzled it with her nose. Kal abruptly sat up with Lana in his lap, a very bemused look upon her visage.

"What?"

"You didn't look at the closet," Kal said, tilting his head towards the closet.

"The closet can wait." Lana began to trail sweet kisses along his jawline. She was tempting him and he wanted to give in, badly. Reluctantly, Kal stood up and stood Lana in front of him.

"No peeking," he said as he placed his hands over her eyes and guided her over to the closet. "Open your eyes," he whispered into her ear, his warm breath lingering. Lana's jaw hit the floor, again. The closet wasn't exactly breathtaking, it was its contents. Standing in the middle of the closet was her dream dress; a white, satin, a-line wedding gown.


	17. Chapter 17

Kal and Lana had a surprisingly cute ceremony that took place the Vegas strip, at sunset oddly enough. Lana couldn't fathom why they would get married when it was dark outside, but she didn't question his motives. She also wondered why he persistently touched her lower back.

Lana now laid next to him in their grand suite bed at the hotel. After a late night of Vegas and consummating their marriage, Lana was now ready to wake up. She slowly cracked an eye open and noticed that the clock read twelve o'clock noon. Lana leaned over onto her elbows and stared at her husband. He was in a dead sleep, limbs sprawled out in complete disarray. Lana found this odd since she'd always teased him for being such a 'neat' sleeper. Slowly leaning over, she kissed his cheek and eagerly awaited his response. Kal merely rolled over onto his side, now facing her. Eyes still closed, he yawned and whispered an all too familiar name. "Isobel..." Lana's eyes widened at this. Was he dreaming? He _had_ to be dreaming. Wait...

Why was he dreaming about Isobel?

Kal smiled and finally opened his eyes. "Morning..." Lana huffed as she rolled over and onto her back. During Lana and Clark's deep discussion about his origins, he had failed to mention the part about his ruthless alter ego. Lana sat up and began to storm out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Kal lightly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the bed with him. "What's the rush?" Lana looked into his eyes and could feel herself giving into him. Her desire was much greater than her hormonal anger. Kal pulled Lana to him and held her stomach as he whispered into her ear, "didn't you have fun last night?" Lana nodded into his shoulder as she took in his scent. "Then what's the problem babe?"

"Isobel..." Unbeknownst to Lana, Kal's face lit up with delight as Lana had said that name. Perhaps his plan had worked or was working. Kal waited silently for her to continue. "You called me Isobel." 

"What are you talking about now?"

"Just now, you did." Lana insisted as she wiggled away from his grasp. "I know what I heard." Lana defiantly stood with her arms crossed in front of her. "Why? Were you dreaming about her?" 

_'Shit...'_ Kal sighed to himself as he tried to pull a random explanation out of his head, but then later decided that her didn't owe her one. He didn't owe anyone anything. What was the worst that she could do? Yell at him? He'd just ignore her if she did. 

Kal had seemingly predicted the future for Lana did yell at him and he just ignored her. They spent their last days in Vegas and finally headed home, back to Metropolis. Kal was now angry. He'd tried for days now to invoke Isobel and it just wasn't working. What did he have to do? He wasn't sure how much longer he could take her incessant whining and her territorial nature. Kal had looked at one girl and she started saying all of this crazy stuff about how he didn't love her anymore. This statement was both true and untrue for he'd never loved her. Clark had loved her. It was untrue because in a strange way he did love her and not just physically. He knew that if any harm had ever come to her then he would surely kill someone, but he would never love her the way Clark did. This was true because Kal didn't love, he didn't know how to.

When they'd finally arrived back in Metropolis, Kal had decided that he was sick of Lana's attitude and he knew the way to get her in a good mood. He'd dropped her off at the apartment and left to get her some flowers, knowing that this would surely make her feel better, along with a certain something else.

Kal was now at a red light and glanced over at the small bouquet of red roses that lay on the passenger seat. It seemed as though this light was taking forever and he could feel himself slowly evaporating away. Kal was slipping, losing his edge. It was almost as if he was going to pass out. Kal felt weak and it was all because of Clark. His so-called weaker half was growing stronger and trying to consume him. Kal gripped the steering wheel as he tried to maintain his composure. Clark was growing strong. Too strong. If Kal was going to maintain his lifestyle, then he would have to find some red kryptonite and fast. The light finally turned green and Kal accelerated like a felon. When he'd finally reached his apartment complex something wasn't right. It seemed as though something was wrong. Kal listened intently for any unknown voices and he wasn't surprised to hear the voice of the annoying blond girl and someone unknown to him. Kal smiled to himself as he flew up to the balcony and came into the bedroom.

"Lana, make sure you hide the kryptonite in a safe place." Kal heard the blond one say as Lana walked in there with a slightly surprised look on her face. Kal surveyed her appearance and in her hands was a small lead box. "Clark? What..."

Kal walked over and closed the door. He noticed Lana's scared expression as he approached her. "What's wrong?" Lana began to shake as she fell back against the bed. Lana looked down at the small box in her hands and began to open it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kal said, shaking his head as he placed his hands over the box and placed it on the floor.

"Clark what's happened to you?" Lana placed her hands on his face as she asked him this and waited for his response. The only response that she got was not from him, but from Chloe.

"Lana are you okay in there?" Kal gave Lana a glare, letting her know to keep them out.

"I'm fine, Chloe. Just going to the bathroom. Be out in a minute." Lana did just as Kal wanted her to and inched further back onto the bed as he pursued her. "Clark, is it true?"

"Is what true?" Kal climbed on top of her, hovering over her.

"What Chloe said, I know you were listening. Are you really this person?"

"What's wrong Lana? Don't like what you see?" Kal leaned in to close the gap between their noses, stopping millimeters away. Lana began to feel dazed as she felt his breath on her face.

Lana reluctantly put her finger to his lips and sighed. "It's true then isn't it? All of it.."

"Afraid so babe, I'm the man you married and my name isn't Clark." Horror crossed Lana's face as she realized that _everything_ that Chloe and Pete had explained her to her was true.

"Kal-El..." Lana gasped and scooted as far away from his as she could. "For how long?" Kal ignored her as he pursued her and kissed her neck. Lana squirmed away from him and looked at him with detest. 

"Why are you running away now? You didn't seem to mind me last night." Kal grabbed her by the waist and held her to him with a small amount of force. Lana wanted to throw up and run away. Go hide in a corner even. However, she knew that she couldn't. She figured that she had two options, she could go back out there and tell Pete and Chloe to leave, taking the situation into her own hands or she could scream for help. Lana knew that if she didn't ask for help now, then she would surely be raped tonight. No matter how willing she was, not physically but emotionally. Screaming for help was beginning to look more welcoming. Lana took a quick gasp as Kal kissed her neck and screamed her heart out. She'd apparently caught him off guard and took this time to run out into the hallway. As she did so, Kal used his superspeed and grabbed her by the waist.

"Chloe, Pete help!" Lana yelled and the two came running. The moment Chloe had seen Kal, she pulled out a small piece of green meteor rock. Both Lana and Kal instantly fell to the floor as Chloe approached them. "Chloe, stop you're hurting him."

"It's okay Lana, Clark will be fine later. This small rock won't kill him."

"No Chloe, not Clark. The baby." Chloe wore a puzzled look on her face as Lana passed out and her eyes glowed a deep purple. It was Isobel. She'd come out of Lana due to the impending danger of the situation. She could feel the baby's pain and this gave her strength. Isobel whispered a spell and the meteor rock disappeared. Pete began frantically searching for the rock as Chloe slowly backed away from Isobel and Kal.

"Clark, I know you are in there somewhere." Chloe repeated aloud over and over again until it annoyed the heck out of Kal. Unbeknownst to Isobel and Kal, this was merely a diversion.

As if on queue, Pete shouted, "Chloe I found it!" Kal sped to Pete, only to see that he wasn't holding anything. He looked back at Chloe to see that she'd held the vase. Pete grabbed onto Kal as if to slow him down for only a second so Chloe could open the vase and get her friend back. Isobel saw this and whispered a spell, making Pete fall to the ground. The spell was directed at Chloe, but evidently the vase had protected her. Pete was knocked out. Kal shrugged and sped over to Chloe, grabbing her from behind.

"Clark!" Chloe yelled as Kal snapped her neck. The vase crashed to the floor and Isobel's remains spilled out along with a small red rock, creating a whirlwind that knocked both Kal and Isobel back.

Lana woke up in their warm bed and took in her surroundings. The sun was shining in through the windows of the bedroom that she'd shared with _him_. Lana began to remember what happened and wasn't sure if it really even happened. Lana walked out into the living room to see that everything was perfectly clean and not a thing was out of place. She saw Kal sitting at the window and staring out at the skyline. 

"Morning, I had the weirdest dream." Lana stretched and kissed Kal on the cheek. When Kal didn't respond to her, she lightly tapped him. "What's wrong hun?" Kal couldn't bring himself to look at her, she was a disgrace to him. She'd lost his child and didn't remember anything. When Isobel had finally crossed over for good, she took their child with her. Maybe it was best that she didn't remember anything though. Kal stood up and walked over to the couch and sat down, ignoring Lana. She had been asleep for a whole year, in a sort of catatonic state and right now he didn't care to be in her presence. He was used to being alone. "Clark?" Lana followed him over to the couch and sat down next to him. That's when she noticed the ring on his finger. In place of where his wedding ring should have been stood a gold ring with an obnoxious red stone. This reminded Lana of marriage and then the baby. She carefully rubbed her stomach, but for some reason it felt a bit smaller than it should have. She could barely tell before, but she was most certain now that there was something wrong. "There's something wrong." Lana said as tears filled her eyes. She lifted up her shirt to find a small scar where her small bump should have been. "What happened to me!" she yelled.

"Nothing _just_ happened to you Lana!" Kal was compelled to yell at her for her ignorance.

"What are you talking about?"

"You lost my child because you are weak, Lana." Kal said now calm. Lana fell to the floor and began to cry. Her first child, lost. She had miscarried.

"How?"

"You don't even remember do you?" He didn't bother to look at her. She wasn't worthy of it.

"No, it's all blurry. I remember getting married and then after that it's all messed up."

"The baby is gone," Kal said as he walked into the kitchen and pulled out a glass.

"Clark, I'm sorry I didn't..." Lana trailed off as she followed him again.

"Never call me that...stop playing stupid Lana. Don't pretend like you don't remember."

"Well then what do you suggest that I call you? I don't remember."

"Call me by my name."

"I am calling you by your name, _Clark_." Kal walked over to the closet and pulled out a long black overcoat. "Where are you going?" Lana asked as he walked into their bedroom and pulled out a briefcase that had 'Lelak Industries' written on it in gold lettering.

"Out," Kal said coldly as he opened the door.

"Clark wait," Lana said as she grabbed his arm.

"I asked you not to call me that."

"Then what should I call you? Clark is your name. What's wrong with you?"

"No it isn't."

"Then what is your name?" Lana asked sarcastically as she folded her arms.

"You should know it, you married me." Kal bore into her with cold, dark eyes and this was somehow familiar to Lana. He walked out the door and watched it as he slammed it in her face. She remembered now, his name was Kal, and she did marry him.

Lana could barely hold back the tears as she collapsed on the couch. When she was finally sick of crying, she turned on the television. The three o'clock news was on and she watched intently, anything to keep her mind off of her lost child and her forsaken marriage. Suddenly, the shot was taken to that of Belle Reve where it showed a reporter walking outside of the building. Pete's picture was put on the corner of the screen as the woman spoke.

_"-A verdict has finally been announced on Pete Ross' murder trial. He was found guilty of murder in the 2nd degree of his childhood friend Chloe Sullivan. Pete spoke of aliens and witches very often while on the stand and he has now been sentenced to life at Belle Reve."_

Lana dropped the remote to the floor, that night was now fresh in her mind. Clark, no, Kal had killed Chloe and put the blame on Pete. Pete was walking around with a murder hanging over his head for trying to help Clark. Guilt consumed Lana as she fell to the floor and waited for Kal to return home.


	18. Chapter 18

Lana's head popped up as she heard the door open and some keys being leisurely tossed onto the counter. Lana climbed back onto the couch and sat down, waiting for his next move. Kal didn't even look at her as he took off his over coat and shoes, placing them in the closet. Kal sauntered into their bedroom and lightly closed the door behind him. Lana began to think, what should she do? This was pretty much a no win situation. Option one, she could stay in this marriage and live unhappily ever after. Option two, she could leave him and also leave Clark. Now, the real question itching the back of her mind was if Clark would ever come back. There was only one way to find out. Lana took a deep breath and entered the bedroom. The sound of running water filled her ears and she exhaled deeply. Grateful that she could put off talking to him for a moment longer, she collapsed onto the bed.

Another thought soon began to plague her, how could she have been sleeping for so long? Lana just didn't understand how this whole thing was supposed to have worked. Was she supposed to believe that it was because of Isobel or something? There was just so much to deal with and she didn't know where she was supposed to start. Lana pondered her life for a while until the sound of water ceased and the bathroom door opened. Out strolled a sopping wet Kal with a towel around his waist. As he walked over to his closet, he strolled right past her and indeed looked her right in the face. Lana could feel her heart beating faster and faster inside of her chest.

She was beginning to have doubts about herself. Lana really wished that she would've taken the time to prepare herself while he was gone. Here she was, sitting on a bed in some pajamas with her hair in complete disarray. When _was_ the last time that she had showered anyway? Lana sniffed her shirt, her arm, and then her hair. Her shirt smelled of fabric softener, her arm smelled like raspberry, as did her hair. Wait, did that mean...Kal had taken care of her. Lana was now extremely confused, if he loathed her like he said he did, then why? It just didn't all add up and nothing seemed to make sense anymore. 

Lana was still smelling her hair when Kal walked out. Lana immediately dropped her hair and her face went blank. Kal gave her a weird look and walked out into the living room. Lana's procrastinating nature was getting the best of her as she looked around the room for anything to keep her occupied. She noticed various pictures all over the place and the stunning part was that they all had her in them. Some were of them together, but most were of her. Was Clark still there? In some small portion of him?

One more deep breath.

Lana hardened her resolve and joined him in the living room. Kal was sitting on the couch, watching television and drinking something. Lana carefully came to sit on the couch near him, not next to, she was no where near ready to be 'next to' him. Kal didn't acknowledge her like he had been doing since she'd woken up.

"Kal," the hardest part was saying his name. It felt so foreign, so awkward. Kal turned off the television and set the remote on the table and waited for Lana to finish. He listened to her yes, but didn't look at her. "If I ask you something, will you answer me truthfully?" Kal turned to Lana and finally looked at her. He tilted his head forward in sort of a nod. Lana took his left hand in hers and held it up. This obviously startled him, but he didn't react physically. "What happened to you, um Clark." 

"Clark doesn't exist anymore." Kal finally spoke directly to her in a calm matter and Lana nearly fell over.

"What do you mean? How can he not exist?" Lana could feel the tears falling from her eyes. "You did this to him, what is it because of that ring? That stupid ring!" Lana pulled the ring from his finger and threw it across the room. "This isn't fair, I look at you and I see him." Lana brought her hands up to her face to wipe her tears away and bowed her head. "How can he be gone forever? I thought it was just that ring, and once it was gone he'd come back. That's what Chloe said, why isn't it working!" Lana slapped the couch in frustration and anger.

"That ring has nothing to do with it," he calmly professed.

"But it's the ring, that red ring that makes you do these things." Lana made various hand motions as she spoke. This conversation was making her anxiety level sky rocket.

"It never _made_ me do anything," Kal began to elaborate and Lana lifted her head. "It was what I wanted." Lana's eyes widened, he _wanted_ to kill Chloe?

"Are you trying to tell me that you _wanted_ to kill Chloe?" Lana's voice cracked and her plan of being strong had died.

"I never intended or wanted to kill anyone. It was for you. She was going to hurt you and she did." His confession startled her as she thought about it in her mind. That part made sense at least.

"But I don't understand, where is Clark then?"

"I am Clark, Lana. I'm Kal too. It was never him or me, I've always been one person."

"No, but he was so different. You were two different people, Clark." Lana remembered how cold Kal could be and how mean and hateful. Even this morning she was subjected to his wrath.

"Lana, my name isn't Clark. I don't want to be that person anymore. I don't know how it happened but our two personalities as you would call them, became integrated and with or without that ring I am still the way I am." Kal took sip of his drink before setting it back down and returning his gaze to Lana. 

"So no matter what, you'll always be this way?" 

"This who I am and it's who I've been for a long time." Kal placed his hand on his head as he exhaled slowly

"Clark," Lana started off strongly and was a bit surprised when he didn't correct her. "So a part of you is still Clark? During the time that I was asleep, what happened?"

"That's what I was saying Lana. Yes, a part of me is still Clark and a part is still Kal." Kal stopped for a moment to let it sink in and let her think about it. "While you were asleep I founded a company." 

"That was all? Nothing else? You went to work during the day and came back at night and went to sleep? The same old routine while I was stuck in that bed."

"There was nothing that I could do, I had all kinds of doctors who didn't know anything. What was I supposed to do? I sat at the end of that bed everyday for one month straight, waiting for something to happen and it never did."

"You took care of me," Lana said more as a statement than a question. Clark nodded with his eyes and ran his hand down the side of his face. "Where did you sleep?"

"With you." Clark or Kal or whoever he was still loved her and everything that he just said proved it. Everything was going to be ok and Lana took comfort in this. All of their problems were resolved and...Pete. What about Pete?

"What about Pete? He's going to be in Belle Reve for the rest of his life and his only crime was trying to help us." Lana felt sick to her stomach. They had ruined Pete's life and he would probably never know life outside of Belle Reve again.

"There's nothing more that I can do. I put together a team of lawyers for him and I tried." Lana could see now that Clark was telling the truth earlier, he was neither fully Kal or Clark. Kal wouldn't have cared and Clark would never have let this happen to Pete. The only part of him that remained as Clark was clearly the way that he felt about Lana.

"Make sure that he gets the best of everything, just try." Lana knew that he was right. There was nothing more that they could do. Even if he did turn himself in then it wouldn't matter. Pete was so messed up from all of this that he would still end up in Belle Reve anyway. "What do we do now Clark?" Lana had scooted closer to him and now held his left hand in hers.

"We need to live our lives."

A/N: That was technically the end but I still have an epilogue so then that will be the end. But I still have an epilogue.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Lana quietly sat on the chair by the window. She resembled a melancholic angel staring out into the night. It was currently two in the morning and Lana was all alone. Things had changed, and yet they were still the same. Lana smiled wistfully as she played with the corner of her blanket. She had become accustomed to these late nights...all alone. This is the way things were and they had been this way for a long time. This night she was particularly nervous...how could she tell him?

After a few more minutes of anxiously studying the Metropolis skyline, Lana lazily stood up and yawned deeply. "Looks like it's time to go to bed," she said to herself. Yes, she spoke to herself. It was a habit that she had developed due to loneliness. Lana swallowed hard and realized that she could still taste her dinner on her tongue. With a light shrug, she sauntered into the bathroom and pulled out her tooth brush.

After everything was in order, she paused briefly to admire the picture sitting on the bathroom counter. It had been taken on their second anniversary, three years ago. Lana reached out with her small fingers to lightly graze the photograph. Leisurely drawing her hand back, she walked out and collapsed onto her bed.

Lana was soundly asleep when a cold hand lightly grazed her forearm. She cringed as her blankets were lifted from her momentarily and then smiled in sweet relief when a warm body was added to the mix.

"What time is it?" she asked in her sleep induced stupor. Lana rolled over and snuggled her face into his chest as he brought his hand up to stroke her back, sending undulating waves of chills up her back. 

"Just past four," he whispered softly. "My flight was delayed and my cell's dead," he said almost as if he was being interrogated. Lana held him tightly to her and nodded softly. She had become accustomed to him returning at all hours of the night, it didn't bother her because he had returned to _her_. Over these short years, Lana had also adapted to their life. After all, she was living her dream. She had a husband that loved her, she loved him, and they were relatively normal.

"How did the hearing go?" Lana asked sleepily as she added a yawn for good measure.

"It was good and the judge has allowed Pete to live outside of Belle Reve so long as he is given the proper care and supervision."

"That's good, that's good." Lana paused awkwardly as she tried to keep her eyes open. "So, everything turned out best case scenario?" Lana continued to keep the topic of Pete in conversation, she wasn't exactly ready to tell him what was on her mind.

"Yes, it was perfect," he agreed, then changing positions and bringing Lana with him so that she was now laying on top of him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Lana said as she snuggled into him. "When do you have to leave again?" Lana asked, hoping that it wouldn't be too soon, although she was sure that once she broke the news he wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Not for a few weeks," he said as he stroked her hair. "At least that's what my schedule says." He smiled into the darkness and although Lana couldn't see it, she knew it was there.

There was ten minutes of silence until Lana finally spoke up, hoping that he would be asleep by now."Kal?" she called him by his name of choice to see if he was awake.

"Hmm?" he said in a drowsy tone. Just what Lana had secretly hoped for.

"There's something I need to tell you," Lana whispered, hoping that he would just say 'Mmm Hmm' like he normally did and then fall asleep. That is, if she was lucky.

"What?" he asked in the same lazy tone. He sounded almost as if he was asleep and this is precisely what Lana was hoping for.

"I'm late," Lana said as if it was no big deal and waited for a reaction. When he didn't say anything for a minute, she figured that he had fallen asleep and hadn't heard her last confession because he was incoherent.

A moment later, Kal finally responded. "How late?" he asked as he brought both of his hands down to hold her by the small of her back. Lana hesitated for a moment as she gathered her thoughts.

"A little more than a month," she said almost inaudibly. Surprisingly, Kal immediately sat up and turned on the small bed side lamp.

"A month?" he asked with a shocked look upon his face. "We need to get you to the doctor," Kal said as he lightly lifted Lana off of him and stood up. "You could be sick, or worse..." Kal swiftly began to search around the room for some pants and a shirt as Lana stared at him.

"No, Kal wait..." Lana stood up and walked over to him, taking his hands in hers. "Listen to me, I've already been to the doctor." Lana took a deep breath. A million questions were eating away at her. What was he going to say? Would he be happy? We he even _believe_ it?

"And?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "What is it? Are you alright?" he asked quickly as his grey eyes pleaded with her for an answer.

"Well you see, I'm about a month along..." Lana said as she studied the black carpet that lay beneath her feet.

"A month along with what?" Kal asked with a puzzled look upon his face. "You're sick..." He came to his own conclusion. Kal wrapped his arms around Lana and placed his chin on top of her head.

"Morning sickness..." Lana finally admitted.

"What?" Kal held her at arms length as a look of pure astonishment crept up onto his features. "But Lana, you know that can't be possible..."

"I know, I know but I've been to the doctor a few times and had multiple tests run and they've all come out positive."

"How long have you known for?" Kal asked as he still held her out in front of him.

"Quite a while now... but I found out just after you left and I couldn't tell you over the phone." Lana hoped that he wouldn't be angry with her for not telling him sooner.

"So you mean that we're really..." Kal was clearly astounded and at a complete and utter loss for words.

"Yep, we're knocked up." Lana began to smile as she waited for more of a reaction from him. "The doctor confirmed it too."

"But how...the doctor before said that you couldn't..." Kal trailed off as he stared at the floor. Lana softly cupped his chin and brought his face down so that she could make eye contact with him. 

"We've been given a second chance Kal," Lana said quietly as she stood in front of him, anticipating his next move. The move surprised her; he leaned forward and picked her up. Lana brought her hands up to touch the sides of his face as she leaned her cheek against his. "I love you, Clark..." she whispered softly into his cheek as he placed her in the bed and then climbed in after her.

-Two years later-

Lana smiled as she walked into the kitchen to get a towel. Clark was currently in his high chair, attempting to eat some chocolate ice cream. Lana could barely contain her laughter at the sight before her as she returned to the dining room. A small boy with dark, brown hair and light, green eyes was covered in chocolate ice cream. It seemed as though he'd gotten more on his face than in his mouth. Lana laughed as she approached him. 

"You made a little mess honey," she said as she picked him up and then immediately set him down. That boy was solid as a rock. Lana turned around to wipe the high chair off and when she turned her attention back to Jacob she saw him bending the spoon. "No, no...what did I say about that?" Lana chided as she snatched the spoon away from him and threw it into the sink. Just like his father, Clark was the silent type. He was already quite large and hadn't even said his first word yet.

After putting Clark down for a nap, Lana grabbed the monitor and entered the living room to maybe watch some TV. Fifteen minutes into Oprah, the front door opened revealing Kal.

"You're home early," Lana said as she turned off the TV. "Shh," she warned. "Clark's sleeping." Kal smirked and approached Lana, grabbing her up into his arms. "I guess you had a good day," she said as she peered up at Kal from underneath of him. Kal braced his elbows into the couch cushions above Lana's head as he stared down at her.

"Very good..." Kal said as he began leaning down to kiss her. Suddenly, he stopped and froze as if he was listening to something. "He's not sleeping," Kal said as he sat up.

"Yeah he is I just..." Lana cut herself off as a noise came through on the monitor. "Listen..." Lana said to Kal, even though he didn't _need_ the monitor to hear what was happening.

_"Kal...Kal...Kal...Kal."_

Lana's eyes widened in realization that her child had finally spoken his first word. Lana and Kal both jumped up and ran to his room where he was sitting in his bed, pretending to sleep. Kal reached down and picked him up in his arms. "What did you say?" he asked, coaxing him into saying it again.

"Kal, Kal, Kal!" Clark said as he began to clap and smile. Kal's face lit up with joy as he began to play with his son.

"Lana, did you hear that?" Kal asked excitedly. "I'm his first word!" A big smile spread across Lana's face as she watched her two boys play together.

"Wa-nah, Wa-nah, Wa-nah!" Clark cried. Lana's eyes widened and she joined her family. She observed as Kal continued to tickle and play with Clark. It was then that she had realized something.

Clark had saved them. He made Kal more like Clark Sr. everyday. Clark made everything ok again and Lana could feel herself getting sentimental as she pondered this. She continued to watch the two laugh, chuckle and play. There was only one word for what Lana felt and it was complete and utter happiness. It had been a long road, but she had endured and now she was inexplicably content. Her heart was finally in the right place and so was her mind.


End file.
